Días de escuela
by S-ReikiSaotome-T
Summary: U/A - Un nuevo año escolar se inicia en la escuela Furinkan y Akane Tendo solo desea que las cosas sean buenas para ella y sus amigos ¿Sera que el nuevo estudiante de Trenza y ojos azules lograra algun cambio?.pasen y lean. Capitulo 10 arriba
1. Primer dia

Bueno aqui les presento mi nuevo fic! no tenia pensado subirlo aun pero pense: What that hell! y aqui esta :)

es un alocado U/A que surgio de...

(Kii-chan: hechos de la vida real ...)

^.^ hechos de ... O.O KII-CHAN! ¬¬ ... no le hagan caso -.-

Antes que nada quiero decir que la narracion del capitulo estara alternado entre "Narracion normal" y "Pov de Akane" no se si fue lo mejor pero me parecio que no quedaba de otra para una mejor explicacion y entendimiento del primer capi

Bueno en fin les dejo la humilde presentacion de este proyecto titulado "Dias de escuela" que podria durar bastantes capitulos, o quizas no, Todo depende de ustedes! :)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi (menos aquellos inventados por mi)

* * *

><p><strong>Días de escuela<strong>

**1. Primer día**

_Hija, hija mía ¡despierta ya! _–Llamaba una dulce voz a la joven para despertarla –_Akane ¡ya las vacaciones terminaron!_

La muchacha abrió sus ojos con pesadez, se había acostumbrado a dormir hasta el mediodía, y ahora tener que volver a la rutina era un verdadero fastidio

-_¡ahh! –_Bostezo estirando sus brazos –_buenos días, Mamá…_–saludo a su progenitora aun adormecida

-_¡buenos días florecita! –_Respondió su madre con ternura –_ya se está haciendo tarde hija, ¡será mejor que te apresures! –_señalo el reloj que su hija tenia sobre la peinadora

-_¡hay mamá! –_Protesto –_¡tan solo es el primer día! No es importante si llego temprano o no _– y dicho eso volvió a abrazarse a su almohada

Naoko levanto una ceja, y es que cuando su trataba de dormir, ni un terremoto podía levantar a la peli-azul, pero entonces, una brillante idea cruzo su mente haciendo que su expresión se iluminara

Se acerco a el oído de su hija y murmuro –_oh, entonces espero que si llegas a tener Matemáticas a primera hora, tu profesor comparta la misma opinión que tu…_

A penas pronuncio "Matemáticas a primera hora" la joven abrió los ojos como platos, retiro la sabana que la cubría, se levanto a toda velocidad y corrió directo al baño –_¡no puedo llegar tarde!_ –gritaba camino a su destino, mientras su madre reía por su actitud

Cepillo sus dientes, se ducho y volvió con prisa a su habitación para terminar de ponerse el uniforme escolar y arreglarse frente a su espejo

* * *

><p><strong>POV de Akane<strong>

Mi nombre es Akane Tendo, tengo 15 años y hoy, es mi primer día de clases iniciando el decimo grado, seguro algunos se preguntaran ¿Por qué esa reacción por matemáticas a primera hora del día? ¡Cualquiera querría llegar más tarde por ello! Bueno, digamos que mi profesor tiene "ciertas normas especiales" y aunque quizás no sea el único del mundo, créanme que es mejor obedecerlo, aunque, el no es importante ahora…

* * *

><p>-<em>bueno ¡estoy lista! –<em>se miro por última vez, y Salió de su cuarto

-_hija ¡aquí está tu desayuno! –_su madre le mostro el sándwich de queso y el jugo de naranja en su bien preparado envoltorio, para después guardarlo en su mochila

-_¡gracias mamá!_

_-¿estás preparada Akane? –_preguntó su padre abrazando a Naoko por el hombro

-_etto… supongo que sí –_se puso la mochila y sacudió su uniforme –_bueno ya me voy –_se acerco a sus padres y los abrazó

-_¡que tengas suerte querida! –_deseo Naoko

-_pórtate bien _–pidió Soun

-_no se preocupen ¡los quiero! Adiós –_y así salió corriendo rumbo a la escuela

* * *

><p><strong>POV de Akane<strong>

Muchas personas me han dicho que el decimo grado no es nada fácil, y que debería preocuparme un poco por ello, aunque en realidad, las cosas a nivel académico no son mi mayor temor pues siempre eh tenido buenas notas, lo que me preocupa es…todo lo que pueda suceder en este año escolar…basta con decir que el noveno grado fue, sin lugar a dudas, el peor de todos; no solo baje un poco mis calificaciones, sino que también, descubrí lo hipócritas y mal intencionadas que pueden llegar a ser tus supuestas "amigas", aunque también descubrí quienes son las verdaderas amistades, y…para rematar con todo eso…sufrí por primera vez el famoso "mal de amores"

* * *

><p>-<em>¡Akane! –<em>la llamo una voz masculina al otro lado de la calle

-_¡Kuno! –_Se puso feliz al reconocer a su amigo de infancia –_cielos ¡estas yendo antes de tu hora habitual! No puedo creerlo –_se burlo ella del castaño pues siempre llegaba extremadamente tarde

_-ja ja ¡muy chistosa! –_Contesto el ofendido –_mi mama fue la que presiono para esmerarme desde el primer día_

_-pues no es para menos, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si mi hijo…_

_-¡olvídalo ya y muévete! –_grito, tomando a la chica por el brazo y arrastrándola a la escuela

* * *

><p><strong>POV de Akane<strong>

El es Tatewaki Kuno, pero todos lo llamamos Kuno porque ¡es mucho más fácil! ,Kuno y yo nos conocemos desde el jardín de infancia, hemos vivido miles de cosas juntos y, prácticamente somos como hermanos, el ah sido una de las personas que mas me ah apoyado en la vida, y sé que siempre contare con su amistad

Kuno este año estará cursando tercero de secundaria, ¿Por qué? Pues porque el muy tonto tuvo que repetir segundo, aunque la verdad no lo culpo; solo espero que le vaya bien este año

* * *

><p><em>-oye Kuno ¿y dónde está Nabiki? –<em>pregunto la chica con ánimos de una buena respuesta

-_No lo sé –_contesto su amigo Tajante, la peli-azul solo torció el gesto –_Pero… y tu –_se dio la vuelta y encaro a su amiga –_¿estás preparada para sorprender a todos? _

_-hay Kuno ¡que tonterías dices! –_respondió ella sonrojada

-_Por favor Akane ¡tan solo mírate! –_Extendió su mano y la movió de arriba abajo para hacer referencia –_¡has cambiado demasiado este verano! Estas mucho más delgada, tu cabello más corto y brillante, luces mucho mas arreglada _–enumero con sus dedos los nuevos atributos de la peli-azul –_¡sin duda te ves hermosa amiga!_

_-bueno…si tu lo dices, tu también has cambiado un poco _–lo señalo ella con gracia

-_¡ja! Pues claro –_presumió con ego y los brazos en jarras –_este año, Akane Tendo, ¡Haremos historia! –_levanto su puño en señal de victoria

-_¡tienes razón Kuno! –_secundo a su amigo

-_¡así se habla! Además –_se acerco a ella y rodeo sus hombros con su brazo –_me muero por ver la cara de tú ya sabes quién cuando te vea –_murmuro con un deje de maldad

-_bueno –_la chica bajo la mirada –_no creo que se fije, y, no cambie para que el me mire ¡lo hice porque lo necesitaba! Como si me importara lo que el pensara –_fingió despreocupación y siguió caminando a la escuela

* * *

><p><strong>POV de Akane<strong>

Tal vez Kuno tiene razón y si cambie, es decir, siempre eh sido diferente a las otras chicas, y con diferente me refiero a "la niña gorda y fea que vive en otro mundo" , toda mi vida eh sido así, mas "rellena" que las otras chicas, nada agraciada y con gustos por el Anime y esas cosas, ¡pero este año decidí cambiar! Empecé hacer dieta y ejercicios, mi larga y descuidada melena ahora era una corta y brillante cabellera hasta los mitad del cuello, mis gustos otaku jamás cambiarían pero mi actitud a las acciones de los demás serian mucho más maduras, después de las humillaciones que pase el año pasado…no es para menos…

* * *

><p>-<em>akane ¡ya llegamos a la escuela! –<em>la voz del Castaño saco de sus pensamientos a la chica de ojos cafés

-_¿eh? –_la muchacha levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la institución que no pisaba desde hace 3 meses, aquel lugar donde se sentía insegura y pasaba buenos y malos ratos –_secundaria Furinkan… -_leyó la vieja inscripción que reposaba en el marco de la entrada

-_¿estás lista, Akane? –_pregunto su amigo brindándole una mirada de confianza

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, tomo una boconada de aire y luego, ambos ingresaron al imponente lugar

-_buenos días muchachos ¡bienvenidos! –_los recibió el anciano portero, como suele hacerlo cada día escolar

-_¡buenos días! –_respondieron ellos en unisonó para luego dirigirse al patio, donde los grupos de secundaria se reunían para formar y hacer el saludo diario a la bandera

* * *

><p><strong>POV de Akane<strong>

Y aquí estoy nuevamente, directo a enfrentar miedo por miedo demostrando que ya no les temo, la verdad, desde hace un tiempo tengo un presentimiento de que algo bueno sucederá, aunque, no puedo explicar de qué se trata

-_¡Kuno! –_gritaron unas voces femeninas a nuestras espaldas, se trataban de las compañeras de clase de Kuno que fueron a recibirlo a penas lo vieron llegar, bueno, al menos tiene buena compañía ¡no se puede quejar!

-_¡Hola Akane! –_me saludaron al verme

-_¡Hola chicas! –_les conteste amablemente

-_Kuno ¡menos mal que llegaste a tiempo! Vamos subiendo a la primera clase de ingles ¡Rápido! –_Y así se llevaron a mi amigo con ellas, es bueno que se preocupen por el

-_¡nos vemos en el descanso Akane! –_grito Kuno antes de desaparecer, yo solo alce mi mano en señal de despedida

Al parecer el año de Kuno no estaba empezando tan mal, si comparamos lo malo que fue el pasado para ambos ¡vamos Akane se positiva! Ya basta de sufrir como una tonta

Me puse a visualizar el patio con mucho cuidado, en una esquina estaban los nuevos del séptimo grado, más atrás estaban los de octavo, el primer grupo de noveno ya había subido y el otro aun seguía aquí abajo, y en la otra esquina estaban los de ultimo año, payaseando como siempre…

Pero había algo que me dejo pensativa por un momento, Primero, secundo, tercero y el ultimo año ¿pero dónde estaban los dos grupos de decimo grado?

_-Oh, oh…_

Es imposible que ah esa hora nadie haya llegado, entonces me di cuenta de… ¡no puede ser!

-_Sasuke ¡Sasuke! –_corrí hacia el apenas lo vi en medio del patio, organizando los grupos que aun seguían abajo

-_¡Sasuke! ¿Dónde está mi grupo? –_pregunte algo agitada por la carrera

-_¿tu grupo? ¿Los de decimo grado? Déjame ver la lista –_Empezó a ojear su cuaderno de control, donde tenía las asistencias, actividades, sancionados y ese tipo de cosas que se tienen que vigilar

Sasuke es el coordinador de la institución, trabaja aquí desde quien sabe cuántos años, no es un anciano pero tampoco un jovencillo, su trabajo consiste en vigilarnos y darnos ordenes y normas, en otras palabras, arruinarnos la existencia

-_Oh ¡Aquí esta! – _Exclamo victorioso al hallar lo que le pedí_ –los dos grupos ya están en los salones…_

Abrí los ojos con incredulidad ¿ya? ¡Tan pronto! Por Kamisama si ya estaban en clases entonces eso quiere decir que…

-_¿con…con quien están? –_pregunte nerviosa

-_Mmm… _–volvió a echarle un vistazo a la lista –…_el segundo grupo está con la profesora de español… _–respondió aun sin mirarme

-_¿y el mío? –_volví a preguntar algo asustada con las manos juntas

-_Mmm… ¡en clase de Matemáticas! –_contesto mirándome con reproche

-_¡Ahhh! –_grite, por un momento pensé que mi corazón se había detenido, y no, no estaba exagerando, ¿Cómo es que mi madre puede dar en el blanco de esa forma? la primera clase del semestre ¡no podía perderla! Ya me paso algo igual el año anterior y ¡no se repetiría!

-_Señorita Tendo ¡sabe bien que no la dejara entrar! –_me grito Sasuke al verme correr escaleras arriba camino al salón que siempre ocupaba el primer grupo de decimo grado

-_¡Vale la pena intentarlo! –_respondí yo despreocupada, dirigiéndome a toda velocidad a mi destino

Cielos ¡qué forma de comenzar el año! Pero quizás me estaba quejando demasiado rápido, después de todo solo era la primera hora…espero que las otras sean mejores…

_-¡ya estoy aquí! –_grite a toda voz mientras azotaba la puerta del salón, causando que todas las miradas se posaran sobre mí, y no solamente por el susto que cause

-_"¿esa es Akane?" "¡pero qué cambiada esta!" "parece otra…" –_se escuchaban murmullos alrededor de toda el aula, y por la forma en la que me veían, parecía que sus ojos se caerían fuera de su rostro en cualquier momento

-_señorita Tendo –_me llamo una profunda voz masculina – _¡como siempre llamando la atención! –_se burlo de mi el profesor con su característica sonrisa de medio lado

-_jejeje –_empecé a reír nerviosa –_profesor Jusenkyo yo…bueno yo…_

_-usted conoce las reglas perfectamente _–me miro desafiante –_si quiere puede esperar afuera… _–y señalo la puerta con su pulgar

-_pe…pero señor ¡es el primer día! _–trate de defenderme, aunque sabía que mi argumento no funcionaria

-_esa no es excusa… _–respondió relajadamente –_además… si no me equivoco, yo hice una pequeña advertencia al finalizar el curso pasado –_ataco, dejándome sin ningún tipo de defensas

Salí cabizbaja, cerrando la puerta tras de mí, di un suspiro y me senté en el primer escalón de las escaleras que estaban al lado del salón

-**"cielos yo que tenía la esperanza de comenzar bien" **_aaa _–volví a suspirar

_-¿tampoco te dejo entrar eh? –_me saco de mis pensamientos una varonil voz, subí la mirada y la dirigí hacia donde la había escuchado, y ahí, recargando su espalda en la pared, se encontraba un muchacho con unos llamativos ojos azules y una bien peinada trenza en su cabello, era muy guapo no lo voy a negar…

-_eh...n…no… _–tartamudee embobada y algo sonrojada por verlo

-_no sabía que aquí tenían reglas tan absurdas ¡y eso que solo estamos comenzando! –_comento entrelazando sus dedos detrás de su nuca y alzando la mirada despreocupado

-_Emm si bueno…el señor Jusenkyo es así…en realidad no es un mal profesor ¡al contrario! Es solo que… tiene una forma de trabajar y… _–trate de explicar, pero estaba ¿nerviosa?

-_¿así? –_me miro incrédulo

-_¡te lo dice quien ya estudio con él! Jejeje –_reí de la forma más normal del mundo y ¿sus ojos empezaron a brillar? No, debo estar imaginando cosas

-_vaya –_me sonrió, tenía una sonrisa realmente atrapante –_al menos ya lo sé para la próxima, pero no pensé que fuera tan grave, además, tengo una hermana menor que debo traer ¡y es muy lenta…! _–me comento volteando la mirada

-_ya veo –_volví a sonreír –_¿tú eres nuevo no? –_realmente, esa fue una pregunta muy estúpida ¡es obvio que era nuevo! ¿Acaso lo habías visto por aquí antes Akane? ¡Baka!

-_si –_contesto a la vez que asentía con su cabeza –_la escuela a la que iba antes fue demolida y pues … como esta es una escuela primaria también, mis padres no vieron más remedio que obligarme a estudiar aquí para cuidar de mi hermana –_expreso con aires de fastidio, aun así se veía lindo ¿lindo? ¿¡Qué demonios estoy pensando!

-_¡oh! Bueno ¡bienvenido a la escuela Furinkan! –_Exprese con alegría –_estoy segura que te va a gustar, la verdad este es un lugar de locos y TODO puede pasar, pero aun así…-_quise buscar otro adjetivo, pero la calidez de su mirada me ponía nerviosa…muy nerviosa ¿Cómo es posible?

_-emm… por cierto, me llamo Akane, Akane Tendo ¡Mucho gusto! – _cambie de tema y me presente, extendí mi mano algo temblorosa

El me miro por un segundo con dulzura, después esbozo una sonrisa y tomo mi mano agitándola suavemente de arriba abajo

-_soy Ranma, Ranma saotome –_y en ese momento los segundos parecieron hacer eternos mientras nuestras miradas se perdían la una a la otra, presentándose entre ellas con un brillo desconocido para mi…

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Que les parecio el primer dia de Akane? xD Quien no querria algo asi? *-*<p>

Tambien quiero informar que por tratarse de un Universo alterno, habran varios y notorios cambios, como el hecho de que Akane, Nabiki y Kazumi no son hermanas, "las prometidas y pretendientes" seran mas amigos que enemigos(con una excepcion), pero tendran sus conflictos, y varios personajes secundarios de Ranma 1/2 (los cuales marcaron parte en la historia claro) tendra importantes participaciones

El siguiente capitulo se tratara de la presentacion de los personajes con mas relevancia e importancia en esta historia :) ... y por cierto el "profesor Jusenkyo" es nada mas y nada menos que el Guia de las fosas encantadas xD y como no tiene nombre no se me ocurrio mas que eso :S

Bueno espero sus **Reviews **con sus halagos, insultos e ideas para esta locura xD

Peace out!


	2. Amigos ¿y enemigos?

Bueno aqui esta el segundo capi, lo tenia listo asi que decidi subirlo de una vez para acabar con las dudas xd

La narracion sera de la misma forma que en el capi anterior con "**POV de Akane" **dando una descripcion de cada uno de sus amigos

Como les comente este capitulo se trata de la presentacion de los personajes con mas relevancia que participaran en este Fic, Ya se daran cuenta que tome a varios secundarios y principales para "el grupo de amigos" (me tome muy enserio lo de "Universo Alterno xD) Aunque debo admitir que falto cierta chica bastante simpatica la cual podria ser del agrado de muchos :) ... aparecera mas adelante xd

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi (menos aquellos inventados por mi)

* * *

><p><strong>2. Amigos ¿y enemigos?<strong>

¡RING! Se escucho la campana del descanso resonando por toda la institución

_-¿Akane? –_la castaña quedo boquiabierta al ver a su mejor amiga mientras baja las escaleras camino al patio de recreo

-_¡Ukyo! –_La peli-azul apresuro el paso y corrió hasta los brazos de su amiga, abrazándola con fuerza -_¡no sabes cuento te extrañe!_

_-A…Akane de… ¿de verdad eres tú? –_pregunto incrédula apartándose de ella y mirándola sorprendida de arriba abajo

-_¡claro que soy yo Ukyo! –_Exclamo con gracia -_¿Qué? Acaso… ¿no me veo bien? –_bajo su mirada con decepción

-_¿estás bromeando? –_la de ojos azules alzo el rostro de su amiga con sus manos y la hizo verla a la cara -_¡te ves fantástica! –_y correspondió al gesto anterior de la peli-azul

* * *

><p><strong>POV de Akane<strong>

Ella es Ukyo Kounji; Ukyo y yo nos conocimos cuando inicie mi primer año aquí, al principio nos tratábamos poco, pero después, de la noche a la mañana nos volvimos grandes amigas, es de mis mejores y sin duda no se qué haría sin ella

El único detalle es que Ukyo pertenece al otro grupo, aun así, eso no ah sido ningún problema

* * *

><p>-<em>¡Akane-san! –<em>se escucho una agradable voz de chico a las espaldas de ambas

-_¡Ryoga-Kun! –_sonrió emocionada al reconocer a su gran amigo

Y así los dos jóvenes se acercaron y se dieron un gran y tierno abrazo fraternal

* * *

><p><strong>POV de Akane<strong>

Este adorable muchacho es Ryoga Hibiki, está en mi grupo de clases y se inicio en la escuela el curso pasado, desde entonces ¡todo el mundo lo quiere! Es un gran amigo y me ah ayudado en muchas ocasiones

* * *

><p>Los dos compañeros seguían con su abrazo hasta que el chico de cabellera negra se percato de cierta jovencita de ojos azules que lo miraba con una sonrisa<p>

-_Ho…hola Ukyo ¿Cómo estás? –_pregunto con algo de pena a la chica, pero aun no soltaba a la de ojos avellanos

-_Muy bien Ryoga ¡gracias por preguntar! –_contesto con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas

Ambos comenzaron a mirarse de forma especial, gesto que no paso desapercibido por la Joven Tendo, una picara sonrisa se formo en sus labios al pensar en el futuro que podrían llegar a tener sus dos amigos

-_agh ¡hasta que finalmente salgo de ese infierno! –_se quejaba el castaño de menor grado acercándose a su amiga de infancia

-_vamos Kuno ¡el noveno grado no es tan malo! Si pones de tu parte será bueno –_animo Akane al muchacho soltándose al fin del peli-negro

-_eso lo dices porque tu ya lo aprobaste –_bufo con molestia

-_y tu también lo hubieras pasado si no fueras tan haragán… -_susurro la joven, recordándole una vez más su pequeño error

-_¡ya deja de molestar con eso quieres! Te pones muy pesada cuando repites lo mismo a cada momento –_le grito kuno molesto

-_deberías ser más agradecido Tatewaki ¡es tu mejor amiga y solo quiere ayudar! –_comento la chica de corto y castaño cabello, la cual iba acompañada de otra chica castaña pero de largo cabello en una coleta, al llegar con el resto del grupo

-_¡no vayas a empezar tu también Nabiki! –_le reclamó a la chica

-_vaya tonto…_–murmuro una vez más la peli-azul –_¡Hola Nabiki! ¡Hola Kazumi! –_cambio de tema y saludo a sus amigas

_-¡Hola Akane! Que placer verte ¡te ves estupenda! –_felicito la de corta cabellera, Nabiki

-_Cierto preciosa ¡bien por ti! –_secundo la de coleta, Kazumi

-_¡Gracias chicas! –_agradecido sonriente

* * *

><p><strong>POV de Akane<strong>

Ellas son Nabiki y Kazumi, ambas son de mis mejores amigas desde la primaria; Nabiki es la… o era… o es… bueno… ¡tiene algo con Kuno! La relación de ambos es tan confusa que ya ni sé que son; y Kazumi es la mejor amiga de esta

Ambas cursan el último año y están a un paso de graduarse

* * *

><p>-<em>¡Mousse! –<em>Se escucho el grito de una chica, captando la atención del grupo de amigos reunidos -_¿!que decirte acerca de tener cuidado con los refrescos! ¡Mirar que desastre acabar de hacer! –_regañaba una voluptuosa chica de cabellos violeta a su pobre e indefenso novio que acababa de tropezarse y tirar lo que habían comprado al suelo

-_¡lo siento mucho mi querida Shampoo! –_se arrodillo a rogarle a la chica

-_¡ser realmente tonto! –_siguió reprimiendo

Sus amigos los cuales los observaban solo empezaron a reír por la escena, la verdad ya estaban acostumbrados a ellas

* * *

><p><strong>POV de Akane<strong>

Shampoo y Mousse también son mis compañeros de clases, ambos provenientes de China, ella es bailarina amante de la moda y otra de mis mejores amigas, y él, es un chico un poco extraño la verdad con una forma de ser muy peculiar pero bastante dominado por Shampoo desde que comenzaron su relación… por así decirlo…

* * *

><p>-<em>¡Oye Akane! ¿Ah nosotros no nos vas a saludar? –<em>chillo una muchacha de corto cabello marrón con una cinta en el, que se encontraba sentada junto a un esquelético chico y otra joven de cabello naranja en un raro peinado alto

-_¡oh, claro! –_Se acerco a ellos –_Mariko, Gosunkugi, Lychee ¡es un placer verlos de nuevo! –_saludo alegremente

-_¡hola! –_respondió Gosunkugi

-_Akane ¡que linda! –_halago Lychee

Ella solo sonrió

* * *

><p><strong>POV de Akane<strong>

Mariko, Gosunkugi y Lychee son compañeros de Ukyo, los tres son muy simpáticos y divertidos, sin duda se viven buenos momentos con ellos, aunque por supuesto… no todo la que brilla es oro…

* * *

><p>La peli-azul charlaba animadamente con los tres jóvenes antes nombrados cuando cierto griterío causado por una chica esbelta y de ondulado cabello negro recogido en una coleta alta de lado, los interrumpió de golpe<p>

-_¡cielo santo, pero que fila más molesta! ¡Todo por comprar un simple dulce! –_Se quejaba la chica –_Mariko ¡la próxima vez vas tú a comprar por mí! –_le ordeno a su mejor amiga

-_¿pero yo porque Kodachi? –_reclamo la oji-verde

-_¡por que si! –_respondió hosca y procedió a sentarse junto a sus amigos, no sin antes empujar a la peli-azul la cual le bloqueaba el paso

-_¡más cuidado para la próxima Kodachi! –_dijo Akane molesta por la acción de la peli-negra

-_Ops ¡perdón! –_Fingió disculparse -_¡oh Akane pero si eres tú! –_Exclamo con falsa sorpresa – _Créeme no te reconocí estas tan… Mmm –_la miro de arriba abajo con superioridad – _tal vez te presten atención así_… -sonrió con falsedad y se puso a charlar con su amiga

La peli-azul se enojo con esto, apretó sus puños guardándose la impotencia y trato de calmarse, aunque ella era una Akane nueva y sus intenciones eran buenas, hay ciertas cosas que jamás se atreven a cambiar

-_Parece que olvidaron sacar la basura anoche ¿no Akane? –_le comento sarcástica una chica rubia de expresión seria la cual siempre iba acompañada de sus audífonos y su Ipod y solo era escuchada cuando se requería de algún comentario o consejo

-_¡tienes mucha razón Etsuko! –_respondió con firmeza

* * *

><p><strong>POV de Akane<strong>

Al menos tengo la suerte de que Kodachi esté en el grupo de Ukyo y los otros; ella fue una de las causas que hicieron miserable mi tercero de secundaria ¡y pensar que antes me caía bien! Supongo que no tengo por qué juzgarla, cada persona es como quiere sin importar lo demás

Aunque suene hipócrita, prefiero soportarla y quedarme callada a tener que ganarme en serio más humillaciones de su parte ¡esta vez no me afectara!

* * *

><p>Mientras seguía hundida en sus pensamientos la joven de ojos avellanos se dio la vuelta para cambiar de panorama, y entonces, llamo su atención aquel joven que había conocido hace un par de horas después de ser expulsada de su salón por el ogro de Matemáticas, el chico estaba comiendo solo, recostado en una de las paredes del patio<p>

-_oye ¿Por qué tan solo? –_pregunto con una tierna sonrisa la peli-azul al chico de trenza

-_Etto… yo… bueno… -_tartamudeo algo sonrojado

-_se que eres nuevo Ranma pero –_hizo una pequeña pausa –_debes comenzar por algún lado –_y le extendió nuevamente la mano

El oji-azul la miro confundido ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

-_ven ¡te presentare a mis amigos! Después de todo, la mayoría de ellos son también tus compañeros de clases ¡vamos! –_animo ella eufórica

El muchacho solo asintió lentamente con la cabeza y tomo la mano de la chica, ambos sonrieron ante esta acción, y la joven lo guio con el resto del grupo

Todos se fueron presentando poco a poco con el chico nuevo, con la chica Tendo como intermediaria, no era tan mal comienzo, es más, el chico se sentía cómodo…muy cómodo…

Se encontraban charlando de lo más animados y felices hasta que la chica rubia de audífonos se percato de la falta de alguien y lanzo una pregunta

-_oigan… ¿Dónde está Shinnosuke? _

Al oír ese nombre la peli-azul se tenso por completo, ahora que lo recordaba, es cierto que no lo había visto aún

-_Ser cierto ¡no aparecer en todo el receso! –_dijo Shampoo

-_Etsuko ¡creo que no debiste decir eso! –_murmuro Kuno en el oído de la rubia

-_Tarde o temprano debía… -_contesto con tranquilidad

-_Ukyo ¿Dónde está? -_le pregunto Ryoga a la castaña, puesto que esta era su compañera de clases

-_¡no lo sé! Hace un momento en el salón dijo que bajaría pronto pero…-_comenzó a explicar, pero fue interrumpida

-_¡ahí viene! –_exclamo Gosunkugi

Todo el grupo volteo la mirada al joven de cabello marrón y ojos azules que se acercaba

-_¡hasta que apareces Shinnosuke! –_bromeo Lychee

-_sí, es que estaba copiando unos apuntes… -_respondió con seriedad

-_Apuntes que ¡YO! Le pedí que copiara –_escupió Kodachi con intensiones de molestar a la peli-azul de ojos avellanos

Akane solo tocio el gesto, mientras su nuevo amigo la miraba con algo de curiosidad

-_A…Akane –_balbuceo el que recién llegaba con sorpresa

-_Ho…hola Shinnosuke –_contesto ella algo apenada

El muchacho comenzó a mirarla de forma extraña, un brillo especial surgió en sus ojos y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, y eso no paso desapercibido por los chicos ahí reunidos

Nabiki miraba la escena con picardía, algo estaba planeando su mente; Kazumi sonreía de oreja a oreja; Ukyo y Ryoga en realidad ya se esperaban una reacción así; Shampoo y Mousse se cruzaron de brazos; y un malicioso gesto surgió en Kuno y Etsuko; Mientras Mariko, Gosunkugi y Lychee seguían escuchando la "interesante" conversación de Kodachi

Akane solo sentía su corazón latir furiosamente dentro de su pecho, pero no era esa sensación agradable cuando sientes algo por alguien, más bien era algo mezclado con nervios y confusión

A Ranma le preocupo mucho en verdad la rara expresión de su nueva amiga, hace unos momentos tenia pintada esa hermosa sonrisa y ahora estaba algo desanimada

-_Akane –_puso una mano en su hombro _– ¿te sientes bien?_

_-Emm…si ¿Por qué?_

_-es que te pusiste algo extraña y no estabas así…y bueno… -_explico el chico de trenza

El tan solo pronunciar esas palabras enterneció por completo a la chica ¿Cómo es posible que un chico que apenas acababa de conocer hace un par de horas atrás la hiciera sentir así de bien?

El oji-azul la miraba embobada, en su interior un hormigueo jamás experimentado se estaba haciendo presente ¿Cómo es posible que una muchacha que conoció en el pasillo causara eso?

Pudieron haberse quedado así todo el día si por ellos fuera, pero entonces, el joven sintió una tercera mirada sobre ellos

Al levantar la vista, se encontró con la fría y ¿enojada? Expresión del chico de su mismo color de ojos, Ranma solo le sostuvo la mirada, el ambiente comenzó a ponerse serio, los dos muchachos se veían con recelo y profundidad

Akane estaba confundida no entendía por qué ese comportamiento por parte de Shinnosuke y esa respuesta de parte de Ranma ¡si ni siquiera se conocían! Todo el grupo de amigos pudo percatarse de ello, hasta Kodachi que se había quedado callada

La joven Tendo estuvo a punto de romper el incomodo y estresante silencio, pero no hubo necesidad ya que la campana retumbo anunciando el fin del descanso

-_¡Todos a sus salones! –_grito Sasuke, señalando las escaleras

-_Akane…ten cuidado, quieres –_lanzo como advertencia Shinnosuke antes de irse a su aula con sus respectivos compañeros, esto causo una gran sorpresa en la chica, que abrió sus ojos de par en par

-_hablamos en la salida, Akane –_le pidió Kuno antes de subir acompañado por Nabiki y Kazumi

La peli-azul no entendió absolutamente nada de lo que acababa de pasar, pero no le quedo más remedio que marcharse también a su salón con sus amigos antes de que se ganaran un castigo

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p>Y bien, que tal? tal vez ya se estaran imaginando el argumento principal de esto ^^<p>

Quizas algunos se pregunten ¿porque no usaste a Ryoga en lugar de Shinnosuke y a Shampoo en lugar de Kodachi? Bueno porque me parecio que ya era un poco Cliche usar a estos siempre como los malos del cuento (aunque supongo que ese es el chiste para mantener el argumento principal de la historia original) Cuando Ranma y Akane tienen muchos rivales, y como a mi me gusta poner a "cada oveja con su pareja" al final me decide por Kodachi (por que es tan insoportable que queda perfecta -.-) y a Shinnosuke ya que es el que mas a hecho peligrar la relacion de los protas... Tambien habran notado que no hubo "Pov de Akane" con respecto a Shinnosuke ... eso tambien se explicara mas Adelante ^.^

Y ademas "Etsuko" es un personaje inventado por mi y "Lychee" es la chica que sale en la pelicula 1 _"big trouble in nekonron china" _por si las dudas :)

Sin mas Espero sus **Reviews **con sus opiniones

Peace out! :D


	3. Quizas

Vaya ... Me siento muy orgullosa por el recibimiento! de verdad les agradesco a todos los que leen! ^.^

Bueno no sabia que hacer en este episodio :S Pero pues despues pense que este podria ser algo divertido(o algo asi) por parte de los amigos de la peli-azul :) ... Por cierto quiero aclarar que Ranma y Akane no se han enamorado aun, solo digamos que hice que se "agradaran" con un primer encuentro

(Kii-chan: Pero sabemos como son los dos, y el encanto no les durara para siempre -.-)

Eso mismo! ... Solo deben esperar a ver que pasa mas adelante ^^

Tal vez no es el mejor episodio pero quedo bien para aclarar las dudas (o dejar mas xD)

**Disclaimer: **Ranma 1/2 es propiedad de la Sensei Rumiko Takahashi!

* * *

><p><strong>3. Quizás…<strong>

Finalmente el primer día de clases en la escuela furinkan había llegado a su fin, todos los estudiantes salían veloces de la institución, unos emocionados, otros con fastidio y algunos todo les daba igual

Akane solo caminaba con pasos cortos y lentos, bastante pensativa; en realidad, no estuvo tan mal su primer día, a pesar del contratiempo con la primera clase, podría decirse que fue mejor de lo que esperaba, pero aun así, algo le inquietaba

-_¡Oye Akane! –_le grito Kuno de golpe sacándola de sus pensamientos y asustándola un poco

-_¡ah! –_Dio un pequeño respingo _–¿!acaso quieres matarme de un susto Kuno! –_le reclamo con una mano en el lado izquierdo del pecho por el sobresalto

-_vamos a mi casa –_le dijo ignorando sus regaños

-_¿huh? ¿Para qué? –_pregunto algo desconfiada y levantando una ceja

-_nosotros ponernos al dia de las cosas –_contesto Shampoo detrás de la peli-azul, junto con su novio, Ryoga, Ukyo y Etsuko; Causándole otro susto a la chica

-_Huy ¿acaso hoy es el día de "brindémosle un infarto a Akane"? –_exclamo enojada

-_¿y porque estas tan nerviosa? –_pregunto Mousse acomodando sus anteojos

Akane no respondió, solo rodo los ojos, fingiendo indiferencia

-_vámonos de una vez que tengo tarea que hacer –_pidió Kuno

-_sí, cualquiera creería que realmente la harás –_murmuro la peli-azul con intensiones de molestar al castaño

-_¡eso no servirá Akane! –_contesto el chico con tranquilidad y se dio la vuelta para ir a casa

Los demás solo dieron un paso adelante y siguieron a Kuno, a la joven Tendo no le quedo de otra que dar un suspiro para después irse con ellos

* * *

><p>-<em>¡Ya estoy en casa Mamá! –<em>se anuncio el castaño al llegar a su hogar

-_Ohh ¡Tatewaki regresaste corazón! –_Saludo su madre con dulzura a su hijo -_¡Oh! Y viniste con tus amigos ¡qué bien! –_Expreso al ver a los otros chicos –_siéntense a la mesa, el almuerzo ya está casi listo ¡por suerte alcanza para todos! Les sirvo en un momento –_y se metió a la cocina –_por cierto ¿Cómo les fue hoy? –_pregunto desde la estancia

-_"bastante bien" "no me quejo" "bien" –_se escucharon diferentes respuestas en coro por parte del grupo de amigos

-_bien ¿de qué tenemos que hablar? –_pregunto Akane mientras se sentaban

-_¡de muchas cosas eso sí! –_respondió Ukyo con una tierna risita, cosa que hiso sonreír a Ryoga disimuladamente

-_Ah ¡ya se! –_Exclamo la peli-azul alzando su mano _–¿vas a contarnos algo que paso entre tú y Nabiki no?_ –pregunto a su amigo de infancia con malicia

_-¡JA! Como si tuviera algo que contar –_respondió con aires de molestia viendo al techo con el rostro fruncido –_como no la ves por aquí, significa que se fue a quien sabe donde con Kazumi y su "querido amigo" Satori –_comento en cólera, haciendo burla al nombre del muchacho antes mencionado

-_Ahh, tienes que agradecer que no están en el mismo grupo –_dijo Akane

-_ya ser mucho bochorno estar en el mismo año que el –_añadió Shampoo con algo de reproche

-_me dan ganas de matar a alguien de tan solo recordar a ese mocoso roba-novias –_exclamo lleno de celos golpeando sus puños contra la mesa

-_vamos Kuno ¡Tranquilízate! No es como si Nabiki tuviera algo con el –_lo animo Ryoga

-_¡Que Satori este enamorado de ella no significa nada! Son solo buenos amigos –_prosiguió Ukyo

-_Digan lo que quieran… –_refunfuño el castaño por lo bajo

-_que necio eres Tatewaki –_se burlo el Mousse con una gotita en su frente

-_oigan… ¿no habíamos venido a hablar de otra cosa? –_recordó la rubia Etsuko con extrema seriedad

-_¡Es verdad! –_gritaron en coro los presenten levantándose de su silla, a excepción claro de la chica Tendo la cual estaba ajena las ideas de sus amigos y solo dio un respingo al ver la acción de estos

-_Akane –_se acerco a ella la china y colocó una mano sobre su hombro _–nosotros tener que ser muy honestos contigo… – _explico con un tono bastante serio

-_es algo que nos tienes muy desconcertados a todos… –_prosiguió el novio de la china

-_pero de alguna forma internamente estamos orgullosos por ello… –_añadió Ukyo

-_pues es algo que ya sabíamos y nos imaginábamos desde hace mucho tiempo –_siguió También Ryoga

-_¡y no podrás evitar darnos la razón! –_finalizaron Kuno y Etsuko

-_¡será que terminan de hablar de una buena vez! –_grito irritada la peli-azul

-_Una imagen dice más que mil palabras –_dijo Etsuko con una aterradora sonrisa de medio lado

-_esto me lo dio Nabiki mientras subíamos de vuelta a clases –_el castaño saco del bolsillo de su uniforme un extraño papel de pequeño tamaño y se lo ofreció a su amiga

La chica lo tomo en su mano y lo miro directamente, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver que se trataba de una fotografía, y no cualquier fotografía, pues lo que podía verse era la imagen protagonizada por ella y los dos chicos de ojos azules en horas del descanso

-_¿Qué…que… ¡Qué demonios significa esto! –_grito escandalizada

-_ser eso lo que nosotros querer saber –_respondió Shampoo cruzada de brazos

-_a mi me pareció bastante obvio si me lo preguntan_ –dijo Ryoga con burla

Akane solo seguía sentada, apretando la foto en sus manos con algo de incredulidad, su ojo derecho adquirió un tic nervioso y una gotita comenzó a correr por su frente –_Como…se atreven…_

_-pues a mi parecerme algo de bastante lógica –_añadió nuevamente la china

-_¿lógica? ¡Cómo pueden hablar de lógica si son USTEDES los que toman fotos de mis acciones sin mi permiso –_se levanto de su asiento gritando sumamente enojada

-_en realidad, fue Nabiki quien tomo la foto –_defendió Etsuko

-_nosotros solo queremos que te des cuenta –_se acerco Kuno a ella y se paro justo a su lado _–¡de la reacción de Shinnosuke!_

-_¡Como si quisiera perder mi tiempo percatándome de lo que Shinnosuke hace o no! –_grito Tajante y seca

-_vamos Akane –_dijo Ukyo mirándola a los ojos _–¿nos vas a decir que no te interesa ni un poco?_

_-¡Ya les dije que no! –_Grito con decisión –_a mi no me importa lo que Shinnosuke haga, a fin de cuentas jamás fuimos algo y el dejo muy en claro lo que sentía por mi y eso fue suficiente –_les recordó con un deje de dolor en su voz, bajando la mirada –_ya tuve bastante hace un año ¡y no dejare que se repita! –_se cruzo de brazos y les dio la espalda a sus amigos

Los chicos solo se miraron entre ellos con sorpresa, nunca la habían oído decir algo así, aunque Kuno no había quedado convencido del todo, así que volvió a acercarse a su amiga y la encaro directamente

-_no me digas que… ¿acaso hay alguien mas Akane Tendo? _

_-¿Qué? –_espeto la peli-azul incrédula con los ojos bien abiertos

-_¡De verdad Akane! –_dijeron los otros chicos en unisonó

_-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no!_ –comenzó a gritar como loca defendiéndose

-_con tan solo ver la foto basta para darse cuenta –_dijo el castaño burlón, yendo de vuelta con sus otros amigos y señalando a la tercera persona de la fotografía

_-¿el chico nuevo? ¿Enserio Akane?_ –pregunto incrédula Ukyo con las manos en la boca

_-¡NO! ¿Pero qué les pasa? ¡Si acabo de conocerlo!_

_-¡ahora que Shampoo pensarlo! –_Comento la china de la nada –_chico nuevo y tu quedarse solos toda la mañana cuando profesor Jusenkyo no dejarlos entrar_

_-¿Qué tanto habrán hecho? –_pregunto Ryoga con picardía

-_Un clavo que saca a otro clavo ¡Que romántico! –_dijo Mousse con expresión pensativa

-_ya decía yo que no podía olvidarse tan rápido de Shinnosukito –_dijo el castaño con superioridad y los brazos en jarra

-_¡oigan ustedes ya basta! –_grito enfurecida la peli-azul deteniendo el escándalo que sus amigos tenían –_quiero que les quede muy en claro una cosa –_comenzó a explicar en tono bajo y seriamente_ –lo que paso con Shinnosuke quedo en el pasado ¡Ya no siento absolutamente nada por el! Y más les vale que NO se atrevan a decirle alguna de sus ocurrencias a Ranma porque apenas lo conocí hoy y me callo bien ¡dejen de sacar conclusiones inapropiadas! –_grito con un par de lagrimas en los ojos, después se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de la casa de su amigo Kuno

-_¡Akane-san! –_grito Ryoga con preocupación

-_esto ser muy malo –_murmuro la de cabellos purpura con decepción

-_cielos ¡es realmente malagradecida! –_dijo Kuno con algo de molestia

-_¡oigan! –_Pronuncio Ukyo, llamando la atención de sus amigos –_tal vez… Akane tienes razón –_dijo con tristeza, causando que los chicos la vieran con atención –_es decir, ella es nuestra mejor amiga, siempre ah estado allí cuando más la necesitamos y nunca nos ah fallado pero…en nuestro afán por querer que sea feliz sin darnos cuenta solo metemos la pata y terminamos lastimándola más…_

_-Ukyo tener razón –_añadió Shampoo cabizbaja

Los varones y la otra chica rubia se miraron nuevamente entre ellos, la verdad jamás se habían dado cuenta pero era verdad, siempre trataban de hacer que su amiga obtuviera un poco de amor en su vida, pero solo lograban que tuviera lo que no quería

-_tal vez será mejor que no sigamos insistiendo mas con eso –_decidió Ryoga con arrepentimiento

-_yo opino lo mismo –_acepto Mousse

Ukyo, Shampoo y Etsuko asintieron con la cabeza y después voltearon a mirar a Kuno, esperando su respuesta

-_Ahh ¡está bien! –_acepto el castaño sin ninguna otra opción

-_¡Ya el almuerzo está listo! –_anuncio la señora Kuno rompiendo la incómoda situación de su hijo y los demás

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto la peli-azul caminaba con firmeza camino a su casa, la verdad rápidamente olvido la "discusión" que tuvo con sus amistades hace un rato pues, en su cabeza, solo se repetía una frase pronunciada por ella <em><span>"Shinnosuke quedo en el pasado ¡Ya no siento absolutamente nada por el!" <span>_¿de verdad había dicho eso enserio? no estaba muy segura de ello, pero algo dentro de ella la hiso sentirse muy bien al decirlo, quizás, esta vez todo sería mejor, todo sería un nuevo comienzo, después de todo, el año tan solo estaba comenzando…

* * *

><p>En otro lugar, cierto chico de trenza y ojos azules, se dirigía a su hogar con su hermana pequeña tomándolo de la mano, ambos habían comenzado como alumnos nuevos en la escuela furinkan, así que platicaban de ello en el trayecto<p>

-_y entonces yo fui la única en responder la pregunta y la profesora puso una estrellita al lado de mi nombre –_comentaba emocionada la niña, su primer logro en el quinto grado, a su hermano mayor

-_¡oh qué bien! ¡Así se hace Nee-chan! –_la felicito orgulloso

-_¡Gracias! –_Respondió Sonriente -_¿y qué hay de ti?_

_-pues…fue bastante normal la verdad –_contesto sin ganas

-_¿no hiciste ningún amigo nuevo? –_pregunto la chiquilla con interés

-_Mmm…pues…si, conocí a algunos –_respondió subiendo su mirada al cielo

-_¡Cielos me alegro de oír eso Ranma! –_exclamo con inocente alegría

-_yo también –_murmuro con una disimulada sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos

Y es que en el fondo se alegraba de pensarlo, al principio se negó rotundamente a iniciar en una escuela nueva ¡sería un desastre según él! Pero después del día de hoy, no podía volver a pensar de la misma forma

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Bien entendieron algo o se enredaron mas? xD No se porque pero quise dejar a la Hermanita de Ranma en incognita! aunque en el proximo episodio tendra una mayor participacion y presentacion! Ese seguramente les va a gustar! ^.^<p>

Bueno sin mas que decir, Nuevamente les agrdesco por seguir este Fic, que estara lleno de Enredos, Romance y risas :P

Espero Sus **Reviews **y sugerencias!

Peace out!


	4. Los problemas terminan en detención

Hello everybody! :D aaa que feliz me siento de actualizar! ^.^ Estoy tan emocionada por los Hits de la historia de verdad! *-*

Bueno en realidad este capitulo inicialmente no era asi, Pero debido a que se estaba extendiendo mucho, al final quedo dividido en dos partes! Esta y el Next chapter! xD

Bueno este capi se situa unos dias despues del primer dia de clases, tal vez una o dos semanas ¡Lo dejo a criterio de ustedes! :D

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de la Sensei Rumiko-san Takahashi

* * *

><p><strong>4. Los problemas terminan en detención<strong>

Era una ¿para qué decir linda?, una típica y monótona mañana en la ciudad de Nerima, la joven Akane llegaba a la escuela con fastidio y sola, pues al parecer su amigo Kuno tenía "ciertos asuntos que resolver antes de salir", ella conocía a la perfección esos "asuntos" pero a veces le molestaba el hecho de ser el paño de lagrimas de todos, y estar sola cuando necesitaba de alguno

-_¡buenos días señorita Tendo! –_saludo el viejo portero como de costumbre

-_buenos días... –_respondió en voz baja, y algo distraída

Se dirigió al patio donde debía formar ¡No le quedaba opción! , Una vez allí, localizó a Gosunkugi, Mariko, Lychee y… Shinnosuke… que eran los únicos de sus amigos que estaban allí, los otros siempre llegaban más tarde

-_¡Hola chicos, buenos días! –_los saludo con un tono de voz animado

-_¡Buenos días Akane! –_contestò Gosunkugi

-_¡Hola amiga! –_secundò Lychee

Akane sonrió ante la respuesta, pero a la vez se molestò por ser los únicos que tuvieran la educación de saludar

-_¡Ya déjame en paz Shinnosuke! –_gritaba Mariko desesperada acomodando los cabellos que el chico le había despeinado para molestarla

-_¡no seas llorona Mariko! –_se burlaba de ella, riendo a carcajadas por su comportamiento

-_¡hola muchachos! –_interrumpió la peli-azul

-_Hola... –_respondió Mariko, pero no le apartaba la mirada de odio a Shinnosuke

La peli-azul le brindo una sonrisa de medio lado, después dirigió su mirada al chico de cabellos Marrón y ojos azules, esperando que le devolviera el saludo, pero no fue así, el aún seguía riéndose de Mariko, ni tuvo la decencia de voltear a mirarla

Akane frunció el ceño ¡era increíble que aún tuviera ese comportamiento! En el fondo no podía negarlo, eso la decepcionaba mucho, pero ya saludo dos veces, no volvería a gastar ni su voz, ni su tiempo

Mientras, el nuevo chico de ojos azules y trenza en su cabello, llegaba al patiecito de la escuela con su pequeña hermana tomándolo de la mano; era una niña muy bonita, idéntica a Ranma, con los ojos azules y su cabello peinado de igual forma que el chico, solo que ella portaba un color rojizo como la sangre, y a pesar de eso, si no fuera por la diferencia de edad, cualquiera podría llegar a pensar que son gemelos

-_muy bien Ranko... –_explicaba el chico –_recuerda leer cada pregunta con cuidado antes de responderla, si te trabas en una pasas a la siguiente y así aprovechas el tiempo y haces memoria de la anterior ¿entendiste? ¡No pasamos toda la noche estudiando para nada! –_recomendaba, ya que su hermanita presentaría hoy el primer examen del año

-_¡Hay Ranma ya lo sé! –_Se quejo la niña de tanta preocupación –_hablas como si nunca hubiera hecho un examen, además, ¡yo siempre salgo mejor que tú! –_se burló, pues ella era la "cerebrito" de la familia

Ranma rodó los ojos ante ese comentario, se llevo las manos a la cintura colocando sus brazos como jarras, una gotita corría por su frente y un gesto de santa demencia se formo en su rostro

-_Escúchame bien pequeña presumida... –_iba a comenzar uno de sus nada agradables sermones, al menos para Ranko así lo eran

-_¡Jaja hermano tu sabes que eso te lo debo a ti jejeje! –_se apresuró en decir mientras se abrazaba a la cintura del oji-azul

Akane miraba la escena desde donde estaba con los otros chicos, hace un momento le había parecido escuchar la voz de su nuevo amigo, así que empezó a buscarlo con la mirada y cuando lo localizó, no pudo evitar verlo y sonreír inconscientemente

-_buen día Saotome –_se acercó y lo saludó con una dulce sonrisa

-_¿huh? ¡Akane! Es…es decir… Hola Tendo –_le respondió él con algo de torpeza

Al escuchar ese nombre, Ranko abrió sus ojos de par en par ¿Akane? ¿Dónde lo había escuchado antes? Su mente comenzó hacer memoria, hasta que lo recordó rápidamente, hace unos días, después de terminar el primer día de clases

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Después de que su hermano le comentara que había hecho un par de amigos en el primer día, Ranko sentía un poco de curiosidad por saber más acerca de ellos, Ranma no era una persona social que se interesara por hacer amistades, jamás había oído hablar de algún amigo y mucho menos conocía a alguno ¿Qué lo habrá hecho cambiar?

-_Oye Ranma ¡cuéntame algo de tus nuevos amigos! –_rompió el silencio que tenían camino a casa

-_¿huh? ¿Qué quieres que te diga? –_pregunto confundido

-_No lo sé, como son, ¡sus nombres tal vez!_

_-¿y por qué te interesa saberlo?_

_-¡Vamos Ranma no seas malo! ¡Es solo curiosidad! –_rogó con una enternecedora y brillante mirada

El oji-azul se mordió el labio inferior, resistirse a los berrinches que su hermana hacia era un reto muy difícil, y aunque ya llevaba años y años aguantándola y formándole carácter, al final él siempre perdía y ella obtenía lo que quería

-_bueno... –_comenzó –_hay un chico que se llama Ryoga, otros dos que son una pareja de chinos llamados Shampoo y Mousse, una chica rubia muy callada llamada Etsuko, y otros que no recuerdo el nombre –_narró con desganó

-_¡cielos es un buen numero! –_Expresó eufórica -_¡me alegro que te hayas atrevido a hablar con tus compañeros!_

-_bueno en realidad yo no les hable en principio…_

_-¿no? –_la pelirroja abrió los ojos sorprendida -_¿entonces?_

_-pues... –_sus mejillas se tornaron de un leve rosado –_Akane me los presentó…ella…fue la primera a la que conocí… _

Ranko se detuvo abruptamente ¿acaso escucho bien? ¿Una chica? Ranma…su hermano Ranma ¿se hizo amigo de una chica primero?

-_Ranko ¿te pasa algo? –_pregunto el chico de trenza preocupado al ver la expresión de su hermana

-_¿eh? –_Saliendo de su trance –_No…no ¡no te preocupes! ¡jajajaja! –_rió con demencia, excusándose

-_bu…bueno… -_murmuró escéptico –_sigamos nuestro camino_ –le extendió la mano a su hermanita, ella la tomo y así siguieron caminando a casa

-**"Tengo que averiguar quién es esa chica" –**pensó la chiquilla con decisión

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

><p>Un brillo iluminó los ojos de Ranko –<strong>"¿será que es ella?" <strong>–se acercó cuidadosamente a la peli-azul y se detuvo justo en frente de ella

-_¡Hola! –_saludó con simpatía

Akane la miro un segundo con curiosidad, le parecía sorprendente ver una versión femenina de Ranma en miniatura, después sonrió y le devolvió el saludo –_Hola pequeña _

_-Mi nombre es Ranko, tengo diez años y estudio en quinto grado –_se presento educadamente -_ ¡Soy la hermana menor de Ranma! –_anunció señalando a su hermano, el cual la miraba con cara seria

-_¡Ah la hermana de Ranma! –_Expresó con emoción -_¡que adorable eres! –_Se colocó de cuclillas para quedar cara a cara con la niña –_Es un placer conocerte Ranko, mi nombre es Akane Tendo –_le extendió la mano amablemente

-_¡Hay así que tu eres Akane! –_Fingió sorpresa -_¡No sabes cuánto me alegro de conocerte al fin! Mi hermano me ah hablado mucho de ti –_mintió inocentemente, tomando la mano de la chica y sacudiéndola

Akane abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mientras a Ranma se le tensaron todos los músculos del cuerpo

-_qué… ¿Qué? –_preguntó la peli-azul de forma robótica

-_¡Ranko ¿Qué clase de mentiras estás diciendo? ¡Yo jamás te eh dicho nada! –_reclamó el chico de trenza sonrojado y alterado

-_¡No estoy diciendo nada malo Ranma! –_se defendió la pelirroja haciendo pucheros

-_¿Qué tendría que decirte YO de ELLA? –_espetó con cierto tono de amargura

Al escuchar esto Akane sintió la sangre corrérsele a la cabeza ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Se levantó incorporándose a su lugar, llevó las manos a sus caderas y erguió una ceja

_-¿discúlpame? _

_-Ay Ranma ¡No se habla así de una mujer! –_se adelantó la pequeña a cualquier cosa que su hermano pudiera decir

-_¿Pero qué estás diciendo? –_el oji-azul estaba a punto de colapsar ¡ni siquiera entendía a que iba todo aquello!

-_a mi me gustaría saber lo mismo –_dijo Akane ya algo irritada, en la misma posición en la que se encontraba antes

Los tres estaban allí parados esperando una respuesta, aunque ni Akane, ni Ranma entendía nada, pero Ranko tenía una traviesa sonrisa pintada en los labios; el chico de trenza estaba a punto de reclamarle a su hermana por aquel comentario, pero, la escena fue interrumpida

Una fuerte mano masculina se poso en el hombro de la joven de cabellos azules y ojos avellanos, un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal al sentirlo, pero antes de que el tiempo le alcanzara para poder voltearse a ver de quien se trataba, la voz del individuo se escucho cálida y amablemente cerca de su oído

-_buenos días, Akane –_susurró Shinnosuke

La chica se separó de golpe del muchacho -_¿Shi…nnosuke? –_tartamudeó incrédula

-_¿Qué te pasa? ¡Solo vine a saludarte! –_expresó sonriente de forma coqueta

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par ¡Como se atrevía! ¿Quién se creía para venir a responder a algo tan simple como un saludo cuando la gana se lo permitiera? ¡Eso era el colmo de los colmos!

-_¿lo dices enserio Shinnosuke? –_preguntó tratando de ocultar el enojo mezclado con decepción que crecía en su interior

-_¡Claro! –_Respondió tranquilamente –_además, me sorprende que tengas a segundos como primera opción –_comento soberbio, mirando por encima del hombro al chico de trenza y ojos azules con superioridad

-_¿Qué? –_Ranma apretó sus puños y sus dientes

-**"¿Pero quién es este muchacho tan atrevido?" –**Ranko se estaba poniendo de igual forma que su hermano

-_¡Espera Shinnosuke yo no…! –_se adelantó a reclamar Akane, pero la voz de sasuke la hiso silenciar

-_¡Joven Ranko! –_Llamó a la pequeña pelirroja -_¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¡Debería estar en su salón! _–regaño con seriedad

-_pe…pero Sasuke yo… –_trato de inventar una buena excusa para poder quedarse

Al ver la que la niña quería hacer, Akane se enterneció sin saber por qué; sabia lo duro que podía llegar a ser Sasuke sin ningún motivo, así que le evitaría problemas

-_Ranko –_le dijo dulcemente, mientras se volvía a agachar frente a ella –_será mejor que te vayas a clases para que no te castiguen, si quieres no vemos a la salida ¿va? –_explicó de forma maternal, acariciando los rojizos cabellos de la chiquilla

La niña de ojos azules rió ante esta caricia –**"Cielos ¡es tan amable! Solo alguien así sería capaz de hablarle a Ranma" **_¡Esta bien Akane! –_aceptò sonriendo y giro sobre sus talones para subir a su salón de clases

-_¡Que tengas suerte en tu examen Ranko! –_le deseó Ranma al verla irse

-_¡Gracias Hermano! –_le grito a lo lejos

Pero antes de seguir con sus pasos, se detuvo en seco un momento, giro la mitad de su cabeza y por el rabillo del ojo, miro la expresión de superioridad y soberbia con la que Shinnosuke los miraba a ella y Ranma no tan disimuladamente; la pelirroja solo frunció el ceño y siguió caminando adentrándose en sus pensamientos

Sasuke siguió a la pelirroja con la mirada, asegurándose de que en realidad estuviera camino a su aula, una vez que la perdió de vista escaleras arriba, se encaminó a los tres chicos que estaban a sus espaldas

-_¡y ustedes tres jóvenes! –_Apuntó a Akane, Ranma y Shinnosuke -_¿Qué están esperando? ¡Vayan a formar! La bandera bajara en cualquier segundo ¡vayan, vayan!_

_-¡si señor! –_confirmaron en coro los chicos, y se movieron a las columnas de formación que le correspondía a cada uno de sus grupos

Una vez en su lugar, Akane se tomo la libertad de suspirar y llevarse una mano al lado izquierdo del pecho, su corazón no latía apresuradamente, ni se sentía emocionada sin ningún motivo, como solía ser en el curso pasado, entonces ¿Por qué el recuerdo de un amor imposible la perseguía tanto y comportándose como un completo patán?

-_Shinnosuke ser un insufrible ¿verdad? –_murmuró esa voz femenina en su oído

La peli-azul no se molesto en darse la vuelta ¿para qué? Si ya sabía de quien se trataba, su amiga siempre hacia lo mismo, todos los días formaba tras Akane para poder discutir sobre los asuntos que pasaban a la entrada, y en realidad, cosas interesantes sucedían en menos de media hora

-_ah, ya llegaste Shampoo –_fingió sorpresa, inmóvil

-_Shampoo llegar con Airén y Ryoga justo a tiempo para ver la forma en la que Shinnosuke llamo a chico nuevo –_comentó con las manos en la cintura –_parece que Ranma ganarse enemigo de gratis_

_-sabes que Shinnosuke no se toma la molestia de conocer a una persona primero antes de juzgarla –_dijo con seriedad _– ¿recuerdas que hace un año no pasaba a Mousse?_

_-el ganárselo por ser tan raro –_respondió cruzándose de brazos –_aunque ser cierto que el no deber juzgar Airén sin conocerlo bien_

_-lo que digas Shampoo –_susurro perdiéndose en sus pensamientos

* * *

><p><strong>En el salón de clases<strong>

-"_El final de la Edad Antigua en la civilización occidental coincide con la caída del Imperio romano de Occidente…" _–leía el texto del libro la profesora de historia universal

¿Qué hacían los alumnos del primer grupo de decimo grado? Bueno, algunos le brindaban su atención a la profesora, otros dibujaban en las últimas hojas de sus cuadernos o se distraían escuchando sus canciones favoritas con su teléfono celular, y el resto prefería charlar amenamente entre ellos

-_¡aaa! –_Se escuchó ese bostezo por parte de la china -_¡que aburrimiento! ¿Faltar mucho para que clase aburrida terminar?_

Mousse y Ryoga voltearon a mirarla, con la misma expresión adormecida que ella cargaba

-_la paciencia es una virtud... –_comentó Etsuko sentada al lado de Shampoo, esta solo rodó los ojos

En su asiento, el muchacho de trenza no estaba durmiéndose ni mucho menos, en su rostro más bien se notaba una expresión tensa y nerviosa, añadiendo a eso que tenía las manos apretadas entre sus piernas; no paso desapercibido por cierto chino de gafas, que se inclinó a su puesto ya que estaban cerca y le pregunto preocupado

-_Ranma ¿te paso algo?_

_-bu…bu…bueno es…que… –_respondió tartamudeando -_¡me urge ir al baño cuanto antes!_

_-¿y porque no vas? –_volvió a cuestionar incrédulo

_-¡¿y si después me regañan Mousse?_

_-¡no van a decirte nada! –_Animó –_pide permiso y baja antes de que explotes aquí_

_-_ _está bien…_

_-"Las civilizaciones de la Antigüedad son agrupadas geográficamente por la historiografía y…" –_seguía leyendo la profesora muy concentrada antes de que Ranma la interrumpiera

-_dis… ¡disculpe señora! –_reprimió el oji-azul levantando la mano

-_¿si alumno? –_pregunto alzando una ceja

-_me… ¿me permitiría ir al baño? –_cuestionó jugando con sus índices

-_de acuerdo –_permitió dejando el libro en su escritorio -_¡pero no se tarde! –_le advirtió apuntándole con el dedo

-_¡sí! –_Asintió dándose la vuelta hacia la puerta para bajar, antes le toco el hombro al chino y le susurro agradecido -_¡Gracias Mousse! –_y así se fue corriendo directo al baño

Akane, que era de las pocas que prestaba atención a la clase, solo se dedico a mirar a Ranma con el rabillo del ojo desde su interrupción, una vez que dejo el salón, volvió a concentrase en su cuaderno

-_Bien ¿en donde quede? –_Preguntó la maestra a sus estudiantes, pero ninguno dio respuesta -_¡así! –_recordó por si sola –_las civilizaciones... –_tomó nuevamente el libro entre sus manos –_muchas de ellas se agrupaban formando imperios multicoloniales –_prosiguió explicando

-_¿y donde se agrupaban las colonias? –_preguntó una de las estudiantes

-_bueno... –_trato de explicarse la docente -_¡cielos parece que necesitare un mapa! –_expresó azorada; después fijo su vista en cada uno de los alumnos, buscando a alguno que fuera de confianza para hacerle el favor de buscar el objeto que necesitaba, finalmente, sus ojos hallaron a la indicada –_Akane ¿podrías ir al salón de maestros a buscar el mapa-mundi, por favor?_

_-¿eh? ¿Yo? –_dijo de forma robótica

-_¡si tú! ¿Hay algún problema? –_cuestionó con las manos en la cadera

-_¡no ninguno! –_Contesto la peli-azul –_enseguida vuelvo –_avisó, se levanto de su asiento y tomo camino al salón de maestros

Shampoo siguió a su amiga con la mirada, y una vez que la segunda salió del salón, una maliciosa sonrisa se formo en sus labios –_vaya… ¡parece que ya tener que hacer! –_comentó para sus amigos emocionada

-_¿de qué hablas? –_pregunto Ryoga confundido

-_¡Pensarlo bien! Ranma en el baño, Akane en la oficina ¡ser una suerte que ambos lugares queden cerca! –_Espeto juntando sus palmas –_si nosotros esperarlos en las escaleras ¡poder hacer algo durante la hora! _

_-¡Shampoo! ¿Te volviste loca? –_expresó espantado –_ ¡¿estás sugiriendo que nos fuguemos!_

_-¡no ser aburrido Ryoga! Solo ser hasta final de la clase, cuando campana sonar ¡nosotros regresar al salón!_

Los otros tres chicos solo miraban a Shampoo con sorpresa y es que solo a ella se le ocurriría algo así

-_bien ¡yo me apunto! –_aceptó Etsuko

-_¿Qué? –_Ryoga se llevo las manos a la cabeza y estrujo sus cabellos –_Etsuko ¡¿Por qué la apoyas! _

La rubia procedió a mirar al peli-negro de forma desafiante -_¿acaso te da miedo Hibiki? _

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para Ryoga ¿lo estaba llamando cobarde? ¡Eso era algo que jamás permitiría!

-_¡Por supuesto que no! Es más… ¡iré con ustedes! –_aceptó con decisión

-_¡así hablar Ryoga! –_aplaudió emocionada la china

Y así, Shampoo, Etsuko y Ryoga se levantaron de sus pupitres y se recostaron contra una de las paredes para disimular

-_Airén ¿tu venir? –_preguntó shampoo melosamente a su novio

-_¿sabes algo mi querida Shampoo? Creo que será mejor que me quede aquí y así puedo cubrirles las espaldas y evitar que los descubran –_explicó el chico de gafas

-_¡ser una brillante idea Mousse! –_Afirmo la china –_además, también poder llamar a Ukyo y los otros para que nos acompañen ¡será mejor que hacerlo bien! –_advirtió

-_lo que tú me pidas –_Procedió Mousse a sacar su teléfono celular e informar por mensajes de Texto a los otros amigos

-_¿Qué? ¡¿y porque no puedo quedarme yo! –_reclamó Ryoga atónito

-_¡muy tarde para arrepentimientos! –_acusó Etsuko, tomando al chico por el brazo derecho

-_ser mejor que despertarnos –_dijo Shampoo, agarrando el otro brazo del peli-negro; después le dio un último vistazo a la profesora de historia, la cual estaba tan entretenida leyendo el libro de historia y esperando por Akane, que se encontraba ajena a lo que sus alumnos hacían –_Diversión comenzar… ¡ahora!_

Y así las dos jóvenes arrastraron a Ryoga fuera del salón, escapando los tres sin ser vistos por la educadora y dejando a Mousse encubriéndolos

* * *

><p><strong>En el baño de Varones<strong>

-_aaa ¡gracias al cielo! –_Suspiró aliviado Ranma, subiendo la bragueta de su pantalón y alejándose del urinario –_bueno, será mejor que me de prisa y vuelva a clase –_dijo para sí mismo, se encamino a los lavabos para asear sus manos antes de subir, ¿Cuál no fue su sorpresa al encontrarse en uno de ellos a ese muchacho tan petulante mirándolo fija y retadoramente?

La profesora de química le había pedido que bajara a lavar las probetas del laboratorio para poder realizar las demostraciones necesarias en la clase de hoy, Shinnosuke acepto amablemente ir a lavarlos al baño de chicos, una vez allí procedió a limpiar en el lavamanos los objetos químicos con calma y dedicación, cuando el sonido de una palanca jalada y agua corriendo llamaron su atención, no decidió prestarle atención hasta que la voz de ese muchacho tan desagradable para su gusto le causo dirigir su mirada al lugar donde provenía

Ranma le sostuvo la mirada por un momento, solo que la suya estaba llena de confusión y curiosidad; Shinnosuke fue el primero en apartar sus ojos y los enfoco nuevamente en las probetas, Ranma torció un poco el rostro pero dejo de darle mucha importancia, se acerco lentamente a los lavabos y enjuago sus manos

El de cabellos marrones y ojos azules dejo los instrumentos sobre el mesón del lavabo y se alejo de ellos para buscar un par de servilletas en los dispensadores

El chico de trenza lo vio moverse, aclaro un poco su garganta y decidió romper el silencio, atreviéndose a despejar sus dudas

-_Shinnosuke, me gustaría hablar contigo de cierta inquietud que tengo –_dijo

El otro muchacho movió sus hombros hacia atrás y terminó de arrancar los papeles del aparato, se dio la vuelta y retorno con la probetas, tomo una de ellas y empezó a frotarla con la servilleta; todo bajo la fruncida mirada de Ranma que esperaba una respuesta

-_¿Qué es lo quieres? –_respondió finalmente el chico de cabello marrón con hosquedad

-_bueno veras... –_se detuvo por un momento para tomar un poco de aire_ –oye sé que soy nuevo, llevo poco tiempo aquí y sumado a eso no somos compañeros de clases pero, eh podido darme cuenta de que no te caigo muy bien y la verdad no entiendo porque _–explicó

Shinnosuke detuvo su tarea de fregar el instrumento químico, lo dejo nuevamente sobre la parte seca del lavabo y arrugó el papel para luego tirarlo en la basura –_No sé de qué me estás hablando _

Ranma pestañeó con incredulidad, tal vez debería intentar ser un poco más directo

-_entonces… ¿Por qué me tratas como si fuera alguien inferior a ti? _

El chico esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado, antes de dar cualquier respuesta, tomo las probetas y las metió en la caja donde siempre estaban guardadas las cubrió con la tapa y finalmente puso el objeto bajo su brazo

_-¿quieres que te diga la verdad? –_cuestionó con extrema seriedad causando que la sorpresa en el chico de trenza aumentara

-_Dímelo…_

Shinnosuke dio un paso adelante y miro a Ranma amenazadoramente a los ojos…

-_No me gusta que se metan en mi territorio –_soltó con firmeza

Ranma abrió los ojos de par en par como platos ¿meterse en su territorio? ¡Ahora si no entendía nada! Si había un momento para arrepentirse del cambio de colegio…tal vez era hoy…

Shinnosuke no dijo nada más, ni tenía la intención de hacerlo, giro sobre sus talones y se dispuso a salir del lugar

-_¡Espera! –_le gritó Ranma al salir de su shock y fue tras el muchacho

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto en la parte superior de las escaleras principales de la institución<strong>

Siete jóvenes esperaban escondidos tras los barandales del piso superior, aguardando a que sus dos amigos aparecieran y así pudieran ir a dar un _"Tour" _por la escuela y liberarse de tanto estrés y fastidio acumulado en las horas de clases

-_les agradezco por haberme sacado de esa tortura de Español –_retribuyó Nabiki, a los tres chicos del primer grupo de Decimo

-_¡no haber de que Nabiki! –_contestó Shampoo

-_¡pues a mí me parecía interesante la clase de Química que veíamos! –_comento Ukyo sonriente

-_a decir verdad yo tampoco quería escaparme –_añadió Ryoga, mirando a la primera embobado

-_Ustedes dos son unos aburridos –_les dijo Kuno, apoyando su barbilla en su mano

-_¡oigan miren eso! –_grito Kazumi de la nada, apuntando al piso de abajo, a las puertas de los sanitarios

Los seis amigos fijaron su vista al punto señalado por Kazumi, su mandíbula casi llega al piso al mirar a los dos chicos de ojos azules, uno tras otro

-_¡detente Shinnosuke! –_gritó Ranma tomándolo por el brazo

-_¿y ahora que quieres Saotome? –_pregunto el chico con fastidio

_-quiero que me expliques lo que dijiste ¿a qué te refieres con tu "territorio"? –_bufó molesto

-_¡no te debo explicaciones de mis asuntos! –_replicó con extrema firmeza, se soltó del agarre de Ranma y piso el primer escalón dispuesto a subir de vuelta a su salón

-_¡espera! –_y así nuevamente Ranma lo tomo por el brazo, y lo jalo con fuerza, estampando a Shinnosuke contra la pared opuesta

El chico dio un pequeño gemido por el impacto, los ladrillos del muro ardían en su espalda; cuando el dolor empezó a ceder, abrió sus ojos con furia y miró a un espantado Ranma

-_¡tú mismo te lo has ganado Saotome! -_proclamó, para después propinarle un puñetazo al chico de trenza en el estomago

Los siete amigos escondidos en la escalera se llevaron las manos a la boca, algo de emoción nacía en ellos al ver el inicio de ese pleito

Ranma sobaba su abdomen con desesperación, ese golpe lo tomo por sorpresa y le dolió, pero si Shinnosuke quería una pelea, por su parte la tendría

-_¡como quieras! –_le respondió, después esbozo su puño y lo clavo de lleno en la mejilla del peli-marrón

El pómulo de Shinnosuke rápidamente se torno rojo y comenzaba a doler, se tocó con la punta de los dedos y tronó sus dientes, estaba dispuesto a devolver ese golpe cuando…

-_¡alto ustedes dos! –_se escuchó la voz de una chica deteniéndolos

Los dos muchachos voltearon al lugar de donde provenía para saber de quién se trataba, pero en lugar de ello la vista fue bloqueada por algo parecido a un cartucho acercándose a ellos y al final, estrellándose en sus rostros

-_¡Auch! –_gimieron los dos chicos mientras caían al suelo por el golpe del objeto

Los siete amigos se acercaron más al borde de la escalera para observar con más detalle que había sucedido, la curiosidad los estaba matando

Ranma y Shinnosuke se incorporaron en el suelo, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas y acariciando sus cabezas para aliviar el dolor del golpe al caer, aún no habían levantado su vista

-_¿se puede saber que estaban haciendo? –_les cuestionó nuevamente la chica que los había golpeado

Ranma ni siquiera tuvo la necesidad de ver quién era, ya había reconocido su voz y ah decir verdad, ese ataque con el mapa le había dolido

-_¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso Akane? –_le gritó alterado, parándose de golpe y situándose cara a cara con la peli-azul

-_¡solo los detuve! –_Respondió con los brazos en jarra –_ ¿Por qué estaban peleando tú y Shinnosuke?_

_-no tiene ningún tipo de importancia –_contestó con tranquilidad la voz de Shinnosuke, quién se levantaba del suelo; a espaldas de ellos

-_yo creo que si tiene una importancia –_comentó Nabiki para sus amigos, estos asintieron con una gotita en sus frentes

-_¡no traten de negarlo! Yo los vi y me gustaría saber qué problema tienen los dos –_protestó la peli-azul

-_A mí también me gustaría saberlo –_dijo una profunda voz masculina a sus espaldas

Akane, Ranma y Shinnosuke se les pusieron los pelos de punta al oírlo, incluso sus amigos en las escaleras dieron un respingo y se congelaron, ninguno pudo evitar que el miedo se apoderara de ellos

-_y bien ¿no me contestarán? –_cuestionó nuevamente el hombre

-_eh…eh...bu...Bueno ve…vera Profesor Jusenkyo nosotros no –_tartamudeó Akane, buscando una buena explicación

_-pasábamos por aquí y bueno… –_secundó Shinnosuke

-_¡pero ya íbamos de vuelta a nuestros salones! –_completó Ranma

El hombre levanto una ceja con duda, pero la media y temible sonrisa que siempre cargaba en su rostro no se borraba por nada del mundo, los tres jóvenes sintieron que de una u otra forma estaban ante el mismísimo demonio y la verdad, las ocurrencias que este tenía podían llegar a ser mucho peores

-_¿saben algo? –_Dijo con tranquilidad –_si no hubiera visto todo desde la ventanilla del salón –_apunto a lo mencionado –_les hubiera creído y probablemente los dejaría ir, saben bien que pasa por romper las reglas ¿no?_

Los chicos tragaron en seco, esperaban que su profesor llegara justo a donde quería ir

-_¡y ustedes siete allá arriba! –_soltó de la nada el hombre, subiendo su mirada hacia donde se encontraban sus otros alumnos

Los amigos dieron un paso atrás por la impresión ¡los habían descubierto! Era increíble como nada se le pasaba por alto

-_¿están disfrutando el espectáculo? –_Dijo con ironía -_¿saben que para una función de entretenimiento no se entra gratis sin un boleto? –_ Bromeó nuevamente –_¡¿Dónde están sus pases? –_cuestionó al fin con seriedad

Ninguno dio respuesta, no tenían un pase ya que se habían escapado, solo se miraban entre ellos con pánico y odio para la gran genio tras la brillante idea de huir

-_como lo sospeche –_murmuro frívolamente el maestro –_ ¡señorita Tendo, señor Saotome! Espero que ustedes y el señor Shinnosuke no tengan nada interesante que hacer después de clases, porque pasaron la tarde junto a sus amigos ¡EN DETENCION! –_sentenció finalmente

Akane casi se desmaya ¿castigada? ¡A ella nunca la habían castigado! Era una estudiante modelo con excepcional comportamiento y ahora estaba condenada a manchar su expediente solo por meterse para evitar una golpiza ente Ranma y Shinnosuke

El profesor Jusenkyo no dijo más nada, solo se regocijaba viendo la cara de tragedia que los diez estudiantes cargaban, se dio la vuelta y tomo camino a la dirección para reportarlos

Ranma apretó sus puños con enojo, y lo más fácil para él en ese momento era culpar a quien solo quiso ayudar

-_¡bien hecho Akane! –_la encaro enfurecido

La peli-azul se encogió de hombros y los siete amigos pusieron toda su atención en Ranma

-_¡si no te hubieras metido no nos hubieran castigando! –_ reclamó

-_¿me estas culpando? –_dijo ofendida

-_¡una mujer jamás debe entrometerse en los que hagan los hombres! –_soltó sin medir sus palabras

A este ritmo Akane tenía el pulso por los cielos y la sangre le hervía como agua al fuego –_ ¿a qué se debe ese comentario tan machista?_

_-solo te digo la verdad –_espeto con firmeza y cruzándose de brazos –_Tonta… –_murmuro con arrogancia

Akane abrió los ojos de par en par como enormes platos, sus amigos estaban con la mandíbula en el suelo ¿acaso la había insultado? Ese tímido y educado chico nuevo que desde el primer momento se comportaba con la peli-azul mostrando la mayor delicadeza del mundo ¿le había dicho Tonta?

-_¿Cómo me llamaste… Baka? –_cuestionó por lo bajo enfurecida

-_¡No me hagas volver a…! –_pero no pudo terminar su frase, ya que una de las sillas de plástico que yacía cerca de las escaleras, terminó aplastada en su cuerpo gracias a la enfurecida chica Tendo

-_¡el único tonto aquí eres TU! –_le devolvió el insulto, se giro sobre sus talones y con pesados pasos subió escalón por escalón de regreso a su aula

Ranma seguía sin reaccionar con la silla sobre él, sus ojos eran un par de espirales y sus brazos y piernas se enredaban con el objeto contundente

Shinnosuke no podía evitar sentir cierta satisfacción al ver la situación de Akane y Ranma, ahora debía pensar algo para arreglarse a el mismo durante el castigo, mientras los siete amigos en la escalera seguían incrédulos a toda la situación

-_¡no puedo creerlo! –_expresó Ryoga

-_ahora si será un problema –_secundó Kuno con cara de fastidio

-_y ni imaginar cómo será con los tres juntos y castigados –_terminó Nabiki

Los otros cuatro chicos solo asintieron con la cabeza mientras su vista seguía fija en el pobre y estrellado Ranma

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>(Kii-chan: No les dijimos que esos dos no iban a durar en paz mucho tiempo? ¬¬)<p>

Jajaja solo Ranma y Akane saben matar la armonia asi de Rapido! xD y es que basta con que uno de los dos haga o diga algo malo y pff adios a la paz! u.u

Respondiendo Comentarios (esta parte es nueva xD)

**angeshinnigammigirl.09-15: **!Hey! me alegro que te haya gustado! :D

**adeleine reverence: **¬¬ Esteee ... lo tomare en cuenta ... Gracias por leer y comentar! ^.^

**karla eves:**jejeje de verdad mil gracias por leer mis fics y tomar tu tiempo para opinarlos!

**Strawberry002:** hey no te preocupes chica! por supuesto que seguire los capitulos! Esta historia apenas esta comenzando!

**Josciel**: Hola! (: Bueno si como ya ves la hermana de Ranma es Ranko! xD quien mas si no ella! jeje Solo que en una version chibi :P

**Usagi13chiba:** Jaja ¡Es un gusto que te diviertas! ya veo que mis intentos de comedia si funcionan xD Ok no ._. xD y si bueno, los amigos se preocupan pero al final ... la embarran mas ¬¬ :)

Bueno como ya dije el chapter quedo en dos partes xd pero miren el lado bueno de este capitulo: Vimos un punto dramatico y aprendimos un poco de historia Antigua xD

Bueno sin mas que decir, Espero sus **Reviews** (Comentario, ideas, Criticas constructivas) :D

Hasta la proxima!

Peace out! :P


	5. Entre castigos y peleas…

Bueno mis queridos lectores, supongo que les debo una disculpa por mi tardanza ¡Pero todo tiene una explicacion! Hace unas semanas comense clases y pues ya se imaginaran, Aunque bueno...podria decirse que el año es bastante...

(Kii-chan: ¿Interesante? ^.^)

Yo diria bueno -.-' ... Los nuevos amigos no faltan ni las situaciones graciosas :)

(Kii-chan: Mmm ... ¿solo eso? xD)

¡Si kii-chan! ¬¬ ... Sigamos con el fic -.-' :D

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de la Sensei Rumiko-san Takahashi

* * *

><p><strong>5. Entre castigos y peleas…<strong>

-_¡Oigan ustedes los de ultimo año! ¡Quítense de la escalera que no dejan bajar! –_ordenaba Sasuke con un grito, puesto que los alumnos prontos a graduarse siempre se tomaban los escalones como banquetas y reposaban allí a la hora de la salida

-_¡Hay sasuke no seas tan incomprensible con nosotros! –_respondió uno de los varones, mientras el resto del sus amigos reían y gruñían al coordinador

-_¡Obedézcanme! –_volvió a regañar el hombre furioso

-**"Cielos, esos chicos dan bastante lastima" –**Pensó la niña pelirroja y de ojos azules mientras observaba toda la escena, recostada en la pared apuesta a la escalera

Ranko desvió su mirada nuevamente al gran reloj de la entrada, ya faltaban cinco minutos para que fueran las doce y media del mediodía…y su hermano aún no aparecía…

-_¡Demonios! ¿Dónde está Ranma? –_expresó llevando sus manos a la cadera e irguiendo una ceja –_se supone que su hora de salida hoy era a diez para las doce ¿Dónde se metió ese tonto? _**"Y ahora que lo pienso, tampoco eh visto a Akane" –**suspiró desilusionada, puesto que quería ver a su nueva amiga y seguir charlando con ella

De pronto una extraña idea cruzó su mente ¡NI RANMA, NI AKANE HABIAN SALIDO AUN! Existía una pequeña posibilidad de que los dos estuvieran juntos y… haciendo quien sabe que…

-_Cielos ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes? ¡Ella haría tan buena pareja con mi hermano! ¡No me negaría en lo absoluto a que eso pasara! –_clamó risueña la chiquilla, sus ojos destellaban de la emoción y daba pequeños saltos imaginando una romántica escena entre los dos adolescentes

-_¡Que molesto no tener quien me acompañe a casa! –_se quejaba escandalosamente cierta chica esbelta y de cabello negro con coleta alta y de lado, captando la atención de la niña pelirroja

-_Kodachi_, _Shinnosuke podrá acompañarte mañana ¡no te preocupes! –_animó Mariko a su amiga con algo de nerviosismo

-_¡Pues no! ¡Su deber es acompañarme hasta la puerta de mi casa todos los días sin falta! –_Respondió con alteración -_¡por culpa de la tonta de Tendo tendré que ir sola y desprotegida! No entiendo porque tuvo que defender a Akane y meterse en problemas –_espetó con odio

-_¿Qué Akane? –_repitió Ranko con sorpresa

-_¡Esa gorda no sabe hacer otra cosa que dar problemas! –_sentenció finalmente Kodachi y salió con pesados pasos de la institución seguida por su amiga

-_No puede ser ¿otra odiosa más? ¡Dos en un día es demasiado para mí! –_exclamó intolerante al recordar al chico de esta mañana, que compartía una actitud un poco familiar con esa chica

-_¡Buuuuaaa mi amada Shampoo! –_se escuchó ese quejido al otro lado del lugar

Ranko buscó al dueño de ese llanto con la mirada, y allí, sentado en una de las esquinas de la entrada, se encontraba un chico de largo cabello negro y anteojos llorando a mares mientras se abrazaba a sus piernas

-**"¿Shampoo? ¡Ese nombre yo lo conozco!" –**la oji-azul recordó de quien se trataba y se acerco al muchacho dispuesta a saber que pasaba -_¡oye chico! –_lo llamó

El chino corto su llanto en seco al escuchar que se dirigían a él, antes de subir su mirada froto los vidrios de sus anteojos contra la manga de su chaleco escolar; una vez limpios le brindó su atención a la niña, ¿cual no fue su sorpresa al ver a una versión femenina y en miniatura de su amigo Ranma?

-_Discúlpame, ¿de casualidad tú eres Mousse? –_pregunto amablemente la pelirroja

-_S…si ¡soy yo! –_respondió el peli-negro mientras se levantaba del suelo

-_Ah ¡me da tanto gusto conocerte Mousse! –_Clamó con una tierna mirada –_mi hermano me contó sobre ti…_

_-Tu… ¿tu hermano? –_tartamudeó confundido

-_Yo soy Ranko Saotome –_se presentó

-_¡La hermana menor de Ranma! –_vociferó aun asombrado

Tomo sus gafas y la presiono sobre su cara, después se acercó cuidadosamente a la pelirroja y la detallo impresionado –_Realmente… te pareces a él…_

_-Ja, ja ¡si bueno! ¡Pero yo soy mucho mas lista! –_se alabó a sí misma

-**"Vaya…supongo que debe ser algo que se lleva en lo genes" –**pensó el chino rascando su nuca y con una creciente gota en su frente

-_Por_ _cierto, quiero que me digas algo, ¿Dónde está mi hermano y que fue lo que le sucedió a Akane? –_cambio de tema la chiquilla

-_¿Qué? –_bufó Mousse

-_¡Yo escuche claramente lo que esa flacucha egocéntrica dijo de Akane! ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –_preguntó con seriedad

-**"se refiere a Kodachi, vaya ¡y eso que no la conoce realmente!" –**Meditó el chino

-_¿Por qué no me respondes? –_Preguntó una vez más, sacándolo de su letargo

-_¡Eh! –_Respondió volviendo en sí –_Amh ¿Ranma no te ah dicho nada?_

_-No lo eh visto desde esta mañana ¡se supone que ya debería estar aquí! _

Mousse le dedicó una firme mirada la cual la asustó un poco, después se acercó a ella y procedió a contarle lo que tenía entendido acerca de lo que sucedido con su peculiar grupo de amigos en horas de clases

-_oh ¿lo dices enserio? ¡Entonces todos están castigados por que mi hermano iba a pelearse con ese antipático llamado Shinnosuke! –_Exclamó sorprendida Ranko, a la vez que apretaba sus puños

-_Así es –_asintió calmadamente

-_Vaya… –_dijo por lo bajo aun sorprendida

-_Sí, y lo peor ¡es que mi amada novia también tiene que pagar las consecuencias de todo! –_protestó Mousse con un mar de lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos y las manos en el pecho haciendo una pose de película

-_¡Pues a mí me hubiera gustado que le partiera la cara! –_exclamó azorada, causando que el chino cayera de espalda al suelo por sus palabras

-_¿Lo dices enserio? –_pregunto sorprendido

-_¡Por supuesto! Ese chico no es solo un petulante desagradable si no también un abusador ¡Y no me importa lo que digas no voy a cambiar mi opinión de él! Se metió con mi hermano ¡Y eso solo lo hago yo! –_Gritó con encolerizada y decidida, apretando sus puños y tensando sus músculos; y por supuesto, aumentando el miedo en Mousse

-**"Caramba" –**El chico de anteojos temblaba ¡Por una niña de 10 años! –**"Aunque tiene mucha razón, la pobre de Akane sufrió mucho por él en el semestre pasado" **

_-Oye ¿no te gustaría ayudar a mi hermano y ver a tu novia? –_cuestionó la pelirroja con una divertida y a la vez malévola expresión en el rostro

_-¿De…de que hablas? –_el chino levantó una ceja confundido

-_ ¿podemos ver hacia el salón de castigos por afuera?_

_-Sí, con la ventana de atrás, queda en la parte trasera de la escuela_

_-¡eso es más que perfecto! –_Exclamó con malicia -_¡Nadie se mete con un Saotome sin tener su merecido!_

_-Ra…Ranko no creo que… –_trató de decir el chino

-_¡No perdamos tiempo Mousse! –_Y tomó al chico por la manga y lo arrastro hacia el lugar antes mencionado

* * *

><p><strong>En el salón de Detención<strong>

-_Cielos ¡Shampoo estar realmente aburrida! –_Bostezaba con fastidio la voluptuosa chinita

-_¿Tú crees Shampoo? –_ Cuestionó Ukyo escéptica

-_Ah decir verdad, es bastante interesante –_Comentó Kuno con una sonrisa de medio lado

El resto del grupo de amigos asintieron con la cabeza, mientras miraban cuidadosamente una peculiar escena frente a ellos

3 filas más adelante, se encontraban tres muchachos en diferentes y a la vez similares situaciones:

Uno de los chicos, más específicamente el de trenza y ojos azules; se encontraba cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados, rodeado de una furiosa aura azul y balbuceando cosas inentendibles de una tal "niña tonta"

Dos puestos a la izquierda, la chica de cabello azulado, rodeada por un aura roja, escribía maldiciones para un "Baka desagradecido" en la madera de su asiento

Y por último, el joven restante de cabello marrón y ojos de igual color que el primero, miraba el enfado de los dos adolescentes con cierta gracia en su expresión, justo al lado de la enojada peli-azul

-_Parece un documental para Animal planet –_comentó Etsuko con sarcasmo

-_Y por la cara de Shinnosuke pueden tener por seguro que trama algo –_secundó Nabiki

De pronto, la escena fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, los diez jóvenes centraron la mirada en la puerta y por un momento, se olvidaron de cualquier enojo o resentimiento que hubiera estando a solas

-_Vaya, vaya, vaya ¡pero qué calmados están! –_prorrumpió Sasuke con sarcasmo

-_¿y qué más esperabas? –_murmuró Nabiki estresada

-_Bueno, ya que están tan callados y yo quiero largarme a mi casa de una vez, Si siguen así un rato mas los dejare ir a la 1:00 pm ¡solo si se portan bien! –_Admitió con firmeza

-_¡Entendido! –_aceptaron los castigados en coro

-_Bien, vuelvo enseguida –_anunció Sasuke y se fue del aula, dejando a los chicos solos nuevamente

Akane no pudo evitar sentirse mortificada por todo eso, miro con el rabillo del ojo izquierdo hacia ese lado; Ranma lucia realmente molesto, un gruñido salió de sus labios. Con el rabillo del ojo derecho miro a esa dirección, Shinnosuke ni siquiera se percataba de ella, un suspiro escapo de su pecho

Mientras tanto, El pobre Mousse y la pequeña Ranko llegaban a la parte trasera de la escuela, situándose justamente en la ventana del salón de castigos

-_¡Espera Ranko! –_La detuvo el chino –_no está bien que estemos aquí ¡podrían castigarnos a nosotros! _

_-¡No seas aguafiestas! –_Se defendió la pelirroja

La chiquilla se asomó por el vidrio, aunque Ranma estaba de espaldas, pudo notar la mitad del fruncido rostro del chico, sumado a eso, conocía a la perfección cada uno de sus gestos

-_Mi hermano parece enojado –_comentó la niña distraída

-_Ya también lo estaría si estuviera allí –_respondió Mousse mientras acomodaba sus gafas para ver mejor

* * *

><p><span>Nuevamente dentro del salón de clases<span>

-_¡Bueno muchachos! Por lo visto nos iremos más temprano ¿no es bueno saberlo? –_proclamó Ryoga eufórico con ánimos de desvanecer la tensión en el salón

Pero lo menos que se escuchó fue una buena respuesta, Ranma y Akane se quedaron callados sin decir nada, mientras sus auras enojadas afloraban de su cuerpo y mentalmente la culpa saltaba de uno a otro

-_Bueno –_soltó finalmente el joven de trenza y ojos azules –_es lo menos que merezco –_llevó sus manos tras su nuca –_después de todo no es precisamente MI culpa el que estemos aquí –_finalizó rodando su ojos hacia la chica que se encontraba tres asientos a su izquierda

Akane sintió como su sangre comenzaba a hervir ¡Todavía tenía el descaro de culparla! ¿Por qué será que siempre que quería ayudar solo salía perjudicada? .Se levantó con rapidez de la silla y golpeó el apoyo del pupitre causando un furioso rugido debido a lo vieja que se encontraba la madera de este

-_¿Cómo te atreves? El que iba a pelearse como un salvaje en medio del pasillo ibas a ser TÚ ¡Así que no te atrevas a seguir librándote de tu culpa! –_gritó molesta

-_¡si claro! –_bufó el –_Yo hubiera sabido manejar la situación sin haber acabado aquí ¡pero tenias que llegar tu con tu heroico mapa! –_la señalo con burla

-_¿Todavía crees que estas en la escuela de segunda en la que solías estudiar? ¡Te falta mucho por aprender Saotome! –_advirtió enojada y decepcionada

-_Y lo primero seria: "tener algo de educación" –_comento Shinnosuke por primera vez, causando que todas la miradas se posaran sobre el por el asombro

Ranma tronó sus dedos, Shinnosuke seguía atacándolo con sus insultos y no había forma de defenderse, ya había logrado notar que todos sus amigos cambian completamente al estar ante él, como si se tratara del centro del universo, y eso no le gustaba para nada

Akane solo miraba al chico con asombro, últimamente no era el mismo Shinnosuke

-_Y tiene mucha razón, Ranma –_dijo la peli-azul apoyando el comentario del otro muchacho

El grupo de amigos que veían la escena con atención abrieron los ojos sorprendidos ¿de cuándo acá Shinnosuke se había vuelto el abogado de Akane? JAMAS la había defendido de esa forma; al menos no en público

-_Oh cielos –_suspiró Kazumi por lo bajo

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la ventana, Mousse miraba atentamente a sus amigos a través del vidrio, le era difícil saber que decían y por ello trataba de leer sus labios con gran esfuerzo, pero aun así no lo lograba

-_Demonios ¿Qué estará pasando? –_preguntó con seriedad para la pequeña

-_¡Que estúpido es Ranma! –_gritó de improviso Ranko llamando la atención del chino, el cual cayó de espaldas al observar que Ranko podía escuchar todo con la ayuda de un vaso ubicando un extremo en su oreja y el otro apoyado en el cristal de la ventana –¿Cómo_ puede gritarle a Akane?_

_-¿Qué dices? –_interrogó Mousse incrédulo

Ranko no contesto, solo apretó más su oído contra el vaso para seguir oyendo

-_Esto ser realmente malo –_murmuró Shampoo en el oído de su amiga, Ukyo

-_a Ranma no le conviene que Akane se moleste con él, sabes lo orgullosa que es y podría durar años enojada y sin hablarle –_respondió la chica de ojos azules

-_Y además es la única con la que se lleva completamente ¡es un tonto! –_añadió Ryoga

-_El mundo está lleno de ellos –_comentó Etsuko con una gotita en su frente

En su asiento, Akane se olvido de su fugaz pelea con Ranma y se perdió en sus pensamientos, Shinnosuke, un muchacho importante en su vida y que solo la ignoro ¿ahora la defiende? Y Ranma, el chico más dulce que había conocido ¡La insulto! ¡Vaya buen año!

-**"Dios ¿Cómo puedo ser tan tonta? Yo solo quería ayudarlo y me trata así" –**pensaba con tristeza mientras miraba disimuladamente con el rabillo del ojo a Ranma –**"Y pensar que en tan poco tiempo me hizo sentir…"**

En ese momento sus pensamientos se detuvieron de golpe, "Me hizo sentir…" ¿era en serio? Su sangre corría directamente a sus mejillas y un cosquilleo revoloteaba en su estomago, Tuvo que mover su cabeza bruscamente de lado a lado para alejar esa repentina sensación

-_Akane –_la llamó suavemente esa voz, terminado de traerla a la realidad

-_Shi…Shinnosuke... –_susurro el nombre del chico que la miraba profundamente

-_Oye yo…solo quería pedirte perdón, Realmente no es tu culpa el que estemos aquí, Los problemas que tengamos Saotome y yo solo debemos resolverlos nosotros –_le brindó una cálida sonrisa –_de corazón, lamento haberte causado problemas _

La peli-azul estaba anonadada, era la disculpa más sincera que había oído en su vida, y lo más sorprendente de todo ¡era que venía de Shinnosuke!

-_Yo…yo…tú no tienes que…no… –_trato de decir muy sonrojada

_-_**"Es un maldito cretino" –**pensó Ranma completamente enojado y crujiendo los dientes –_Vaya forma de limpiarse las manos Shinnosuke –_le dijo irritado

-_Yo solo hago la que es correcto –_se defendió –_y además, eres TU el que tiene que disculparse con Akane_

_-¿y yo por…! –_estaba a punto de reclamar

-_¡Ya basta lo dos! –_Detuvo Akane situándose ante ambos –_Shinnosuke, será mejor que no busques problemas –_lo miró con seriedad –_y tu Ranma, si realmente eres el chico que creo que eres será mejor que hagas lo mismo ¿entendiste? –_expresó firme

Ranma no contesto, solo le sostuvo la mirada a la peli-azul y después se dio la vuelta y se sentó nuevamente en su asiento

-_Es bastante interesante visto desde este punto de vista –_comentó Kuno para sus amigos mientras rascaba su nuca

-_La vida de Akane poder ser bastante divertida –_dijo Shampoo graciosa

-_¡Bastante! –_secundaron Ukyo y Ryoga en coro mientras se miraban

-_¿me pregunto cuan comentado será este video en Facebook? –_dijo Nabiki perdida en sus ideas mientras revisaba su inseparable cámara

* * *

><p><em>¡Demonios! –<em>Exclamó la desesperada pelirroja -_¡jamás aprenderá a defenderse!_

_-¿Qué cosa Ranko? –_preguntó Mousse confundido

-_¡Ya verás! –_contestó con malicia a la vez que tomaba un pequeña pero pesada piedra del suelo y la envolvía en una hoja de papel -_¡hay va! –_gritó emocionada a la vez que arrojaba la piedra contra el vidrio de la ventana, formando una notoria abertura en el

-_Por Kami-sama ¿Qué fue eso? –_exclamó Kazumi asustada, mientras el resto de los chicos dirigía su mirada al exterior de la ventana

-_¡Ranko Saotome te volviste loca! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? –_regaño Mousse atónito y a la vez asustado

-_¡Mousse! –_lo llamó la melosa voz de Shampoo al reconocerlo fuera

-_¡Mi amada Shampoo! –_exclamó enamoradizo, olvidando a la pelirroja e introduciéndose al salón por la ventana y abrazándola con fuerza

-_Ranko ¿Qué haces? –_pregunto Ranma con sobreprotección y asombro al verla allí

-_¡Yo nada hermano! Solo te espero para ir a casa –_respondió mientras entraba en el aula

-_¡Ranko! –_saludó Akane con dulzura a la niña

-_¡Akane hola! –_respondió sonriente

Pero el brillo en sus ojos se apagó al fijarse en el muchacho que se posicionaba justo al lado de la peli-azul, una brillante y a la vez maliciosa idea cruzó su mente y decidió hacerlo a pesar de las consecuencias

-_Ranma ¡quiero irme! ¿Ya enviaste al hospital a ese chico llamado shinnosuke? –_dijo con inocencia

Los ojos de Ranma, Akane y el chico nombrado se abrieron de par en par, y los otros siete chicos fijaron toda su atención en la niña parecida a Ranma

-_¿Qué…que dijiste Ranko? –_inquirió su hermano incrédulo

_-¡Sí! ¿No lo recuerdas? Me dijiste que no te irías a casa hoy hasta partirle la cara a ese sujeto y que le darías su merecido y ¡harías que llorara y que aceptara que eras mejor que él! –_expresó eufórica y moviendo sus brazos

-_¡No inventes! –_exclamó Ryoga mirando la enojada expresión de Shinnosuke

-_¿Tu dijiste eso Saotome? _–encaro al chico de trenza

-_¡Claro que no! –_se defendió Ranma nervioso

-_Hay entonces lo que dijiste de que era Gay ¿También era mentira? –_dijo la pelirroja nuevamente con su fingida inocencia

_-¡Ranko! –_gritó Ranma enojado

-_¡Ahora si ya vas a ver Ranma! –_le aviso Shinnosuke antes de arrojarse contra él y terminar lo que habían empezado

-_¡Shinnosuke no! –_gritó aterrada Akane al observar la acción del oji-azul

Shinnosuke arrojó el cuerpo de Ranma contra una fila de pupitres, causando un gran crujido entre la espalda del pobre muchacho y la vieja madera

-_¡sabía que no eras de fiar! –_comentó Shinnosuke mientras dirigía su puño a la cara de Ranma, pero este logro esquivarlo con su mano

-_¡Vamos Ranma no te dejes ganar! –_animaba emocionada Ranko

-_¡Definitivamente estás loca Ranko! ¿Cómo puedes meter en problemas a tu propio hermano? –_sentenció Mousse con demencia

-_¡Ryoga tienes que hacer algo! ¡Sepáralos! –_rogó Ukyo al chico, tomándolo por la camisa

**-"No, no puedo meterme en esto" –**pensó el peli-negro con decepción

-_¿Por qué no te defiendes como un verdadero hombre? –_acusó Shinnosuke, puesto que Ranma solo detenía los golpes que el chico quería propinarle, más no atacaba

-_¡No soy como tú! –_gimió Ranma por la presión en su mano

Shinnosuke noto que Ranma no tenía nada de precaución al retener sus golpes, así que un brillante ataque se lo ocurrió, mientras el chico de trenza sostenía su muñeca sin percatarse de nada, Shinnosuke inclino fuertemente su puño, inmovilizando la muñeca del oji-azul

-_¡Ouch! –_se quejó Ranma por el dolor en su mano

-_¡ahora si Saotome! –_ sentenció Shinnosuke, irguiendo su rodilla y dirigiéndola con una fuerza brutal al rostro de Ranma

Los amigos del oji-azul abrieron sus ojos de par en par y la quijada casi les llega al piso, ese definitivamente sería un golpe duro, y lo hubiera sido si cierta chica de cabello azul no lo hubiera evitado

Shinnosuke detuvo el rodillazo que iba a propinar cuando cayó en cuenta de que estaba a punto de lastimar a Akane, la chica salto como una gacela sobre el chico de trenza librándolo del golpe

-_No…lo lastimes Shinnosuke –_pidió Akane con la voz quebrada

"**Akane" –**pensó Ranma enternecido al notar la acción de la chica con la cual había discutido

-_¡Oh! –_suspiró Ranko al observar a Akane cuidando de sus hermano

Nadie supo que iba a pasar después de ello, puesto que el timbre que anunciaba la 1:00 de la tarde resonó, llevando a todos los castigados al hecho de que Sasuke llegaría pronto y el orden no era la que reinaba precisamente en ese salón

-_¡No puede ser! ¡Ya ser la Una! –_gritó Shampoo llevándose las manos al cabello

-_¡arreglemos esto rápido o tendremos más problemas! –_ordenó Kuno, mientras con la ayuda de Kazumi y Nabiki acomodaba algunos asientos, tratando de aparentar orden

El resto de los chicos hizo lo mismo, acomodaron las filas tal y como estaban con rapidez, una vez hecho esto Mousse y Ranko salieron por la rotura de la ventana y corrieron hasta la entrada de la escuela para esperar allí

-_¡Hagan silencio todos! –_pidió Ukyo con un dedo en la boca

En eso, la puerta se abrió dejando ver la malhumorada expresión de Sasuke ingresar al aula, Los amigos tragaron en seco temiéndose algo malo

-_Bueno… ¡váyanse ya y nos veremos mañana! – _dijo el coordinador si más y señalando la salida

Los estudiantes tomaron sus cosas con velocidad y salieron a paso veloz de allí, comenzando por Ukyo y terminando en Shinnosuke

Sasuke miro a los alumnos salir uno por uno, cuando el último se retiro desvió su mirada al salón para echarle un vistazo, sus ojos casi salen de su cara al notar cierta imperfección

-_¿QUE OCURRIO CON LA VENTANA? –_gritó encolerizado causando en susto en los chicos que habían salido de detención, tuvieron que comenzar a correr y salir de la institución para librarse de otra castigo peor

* * *

><p>-<em>¿nos vamos ya hermano? –<em>preguntó Ranko sonriente

-_Si –_contestó este con una falsa sonrisa

Pero antes de irse, busco con la mirada a cierta joven a la cual le debía una disculpa, y allí parada junto a un poste y con el viento jugando a través de su cabello, se encontraba ella pensativa para su buena suerte

-_¡Oye Akane! –_la llamó acercándose solo a ella

La chica se encogió de hombros y frunció el ceño con desconfianza -_¿Qué quieres? –_preguntó irritada

-_¿Huh? ¿No me digas que aun estas molesta? –_espetó con burla

-_si viniste a seguir burlándote de mi ¡es mejor que te vayas! –_gritó furiosa

-_Vaya, realmente estas molesta –_dijo con tranquilidad

Akane no respondió, solo le dedico una mirada de odio mientras el sonreía con malicia

-_¿Sabes algo? No es bueno que vivas enojada –_comentó

-_¿y por qué? –_le gritó levantando su mano para abofetearlo al dar su respuesta

-_Por que…si sonríes te ves linda_

_-¿Qué? –_bufó incrédula

Ranma no respondió, solo la miro con una sostenida mirada de lado, mientras Akane estaba de piedra y con el corazón a millón por esas palabras

-_Bueno ¡me voy! ¡Nos vemos mañana Akane! –_se despidió alejándose de la peli-azul y volviendo con su hermana, la tomo de la mano y ambos se fueron

La peli-azul quedó unos segundos estática en su lugar ¿primero la insultaba y después la llamaba linda? algo dentro de ella le advertía que ya estaba comenzando a conocer al verdadero Ranma Saotome ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

* * *

><p>Pues bueno ¡Espero que les haya gustado! ^^ Personalmente la ultima parte fue mi favorita, si me entienden xD<p>

Para el proximo capitulo tengo pensado profundisar un poco la relacion de Ranma y Akane (Pero ojo, aun no llegamos al punto que queremos xD) y ademas de eso quisiera introducir un nuevo personaje que ... ¡ES MUY ABIERTO! ¬¬ ... Pero aun no lo se, como siempre, ¡Depende de ustedes!

Respondiendo Comentarios

**angeshinnigammigirl09-15: **Jejeje si! Siempre atenta! ^-^ ¡Me alegro te guste!

**La Tigresa dj: **Como habras visto Ranko sera un amor para todos xD Y las cosas entre Ranma, Akane y Shinnosuke no sera faciles, pero si muy divertidas xD

**Usagi13chiba: **¡No ni mandandolos a Marte cambian! xD Pero asi los queremos ¿no? :D ¡Gracias por leer! ^^

**Josciel: **Jajajaja ¡Si! Ranma y Akane no nacieron para la paz entre ellos xD jejeje! ¡Que bueno que te diviertas! :D

**karla eves: **¡Aff! No sabes cuan sentimental me puso tu Review ¡De verdad! Quede halagadizima con tu comentario, Y bueno, ojala tengas razon y el numero de reviews y lectores vaya en aumento xD

Bueno, como siempre les pido dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias :)

Nos leeremos en la proxima

Peace out! (:


	6. No tan frío como el hielo

Hola mis queridos lectores! Es un placer estar de regreso, de verdad quiero disculparme por mi gran retraso, pero la escuela, las evaluaciones, y el viaje en vacaciones de navidad no me permitieron sentarme comodamente frente a la notebook para adelantar los capitulos, aun asi, aqui les traigo la primera actualizacion del año, esperando poder ponerme al dia

acerca del capitulo, sere sincera, es un poco aburrido! xD Pero sera bastante importante ya que se vera un poco de la vida de Ranma y Ranko, ademas podria reafirmar la relacion de Ranma y Akane y la parte final seria el "comienzo" del capitulo 7 xD

Kii-chan: (Yo opino...)

Nada Kii-chan -.-' ... Bien basta de charla, solo quiero desearles a todos un muy feliz y prospero 2012

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de la Sensei Rumiko-san Takahashi

* * *

><p><strong>6. No tan frío como el hielo <strong>

Otro día en la escuela furinkan, Otra oportunidad para que el conocimiento invadiera las jóvenes mentes de los niños y adolescentes que conformaban el alumnado, Aunque, para la suerte de todos los estudiantes, finalmente una de sus dos horas favoritas se presentaba para hacerlos salir un rato de los cerrados y monótonos salones de clases: La hora de descanso

En una de las esquinas del patio empleado por los alumnos de secundaria, dos amigas platicaban animadamente mientras compartían su desayuno

-_¡Si eso fue lo que me dijo! Jajaja_ – narraba entre risas Ukyo, para después darle un mordisco a su emparedado

_-Vaya ¡Que elocuente puede llegar a ser Ryoga a veces!_ –Comentó Akane –_Veo que últimamente estas pasando mucho tiempo con él… _

_-Bueno ¡Ya sabes! Nosotros…_ –Calló por un momento, pensaba en algo que no sonara comprometedor al decirlo –_Ryoga y yo somos muy buenos amigos_ –dijo finalmente

_-Sí, claro_ –espetó con picardía, queriendo insinuarle lo contrario a su mejor amiga –_No vas a negarme Ukyo que ustedes…_ –No pudo concluir su comentario

Un grito cerca de las dos jóvenes las asustó sacándolas de la conversación, Ambas sabían a quien pertenecía ese chillido así que procedieron a buscarla con la mirada

_-¡Shinnosuke, Kodachi ya basta!_ –seguía gritando y rogando la pobre Mariko para que la dejaran en paz

_-Nosotros no estamos haciendo nada Mariko_ –respondía burlonamente la peli-negra

_-Sera mejor que la dejemos tranquila, ya esta chillando demasiado_ –concluyó Shinnosuke con cierta burla también, pero hablaba enserio

_-Eres demasiado suave Shinnosuke ¿lo sabías?_ –dijo Kodachi con cierta molestia, pero aún con eso se abalanzó sobre el chico para abrazarlo de la forma tan atosigante que la caracterizaba

Akane erguió una ceja ante la acción de la peli-negra, ¿Molestarse? No, ella ya sabía que Shinnosuke era como un juguete para Kodachi y otras chicas más, Simplemente le dirigió la mirada a su amiga

_-A…Akane_ –Quiso decir Ukyo

_-¿Si?_ –Respondió esta desinteresada a la par que masticaba una galleta del paquete obsequiado por Mousse

La castaña abrió la boca para hablar, pero las palabras quedaron en el aire cuando el triste sonido de la campana del receso les informó que el descanso terminó y debían volver a clases

_-Bien, hora de subir_ –Murmuró la de cabellos azules sacudiendo su falda

_-Supongo que hablaremos más tarde por Chat ¿no?_ –Preguntó Ukyo

_-No lo sé, esta tarde debo ir a casa de Ranma así que no sé a qué hora regresare_ –Respondió Tendo

_-¿¡Iras a casa de Ranma!_ –Expresó la de ojos azules con sorpresa

_-Sí, debo ir a buscar un libro que le preste y aún no me ah devuelto y además le explicare algo que no entendió de Matemáticas en la clase pasada_ –Explicó cruzada de brazos –_Puede llegar a ser tan tonto a veces _

_-Pero eso no parece molestarte en lo más mínimo Akane_ –Comentó Ukyo con picardía

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_ –Preguntó confundida

_-Tendo, Kounji ¡Ya se termino el descanso, a sus salones ya!_ –Ordenó Sasuke al percatarse de que las dos amigas seguían en el patio

_-Está bien Sasuke_ –Respondió Akane con fastidio –_Nos vemos Ukyo_ –Se despidió de su amiga rápidamente y se fue corriendo a su aula

_-¡Adiós Akane, que te vaya bien!_ –Le gritó la castaña pues la otra chica ya se encontraba distante

Cuando ya la de cabellos azules había desaparecido de la vista de Ukyo, un travieso pensamiento cruzó por su mente –**Mmm "Ranma y Akane"** Y cuando una picara risa termino de surgir en sus labios, se fue también a su salón

* * *

><p>Cuando la segunda hora favorita se presento, es decir la hora de salida, La felicidad no podía ser mayor, aunque claro existía una pequeña cosa llamada "Deberes" los cuales no querían ser recordado por la joven estudiante de Decimo grado que debía pasar la tarde en casa del chico de trenza explicándole hasta que se dignara a entender la materia, y después volver corriendo a su casa para terminar de hacerlos<p>

-**Maldición ¿Qué era lo que había que responder en la tarea de Ingles? ¿Y el cuestionario de historia? ¡El modelo de ciencias! ¡Demonios! Si la minúscula mente de Ranma no capta a tiempo pasare la noche sin dormir terminando todo eso** –Pensaba mortificada la joven tendo mordiéndose las uñas

_-Akane_ –La inocente voz la sacó de sus pensamientos –_me alegra que nos acompañes_ –Dijo Ranko con una tierna sonrisa tomándola de la mano

_-No… no hay de que_ –Respondió de forma robótica

_-Supongo que yo también tengo que darte las gracias, Aunque de todas formas no tenias que hacerlo_ –se escucho finalmente Ranma, unos pasos más adelante de las chicas

_-Oye, el profesor Jusenkyo me pidió que lo hiciera y dándole la razón no vas muy bien que digamos ¿o es que prefieres suspender?_ –cuestionó con seriedad

_-¡No Ranma! ¡Eso no!_ –exclamó la pelirroja en tono lastimoso

El peli-negro rodó los ojos y aceleró el paso, odiaba que lo reprocharan de esa forma

_-Oigan ¿nos falta mucho?_ –Preguntó Akane con prisa

_-No de hecho_ –se atrevió a responder Ranko –_Allí esta nuestra casa_ –señaló la morada al final de la calle

_-¿Qué?_ –la chica de cabello azul casi cae de espaldas, ante sus ojos una enorme casa de dos pisos se hacía presente, la entrada se adornaba con una hermoso jardín lleno de flores y finos arbustos y claramente podía notarse que se extendía mas allá de la parte trasera –_Es…es… ¿¡ESTA ES SU CASA!_

_-¿Tiene algo de malo?_ –espetó Ranma sereno, Akane no salía de su asombro

La pequeña Ranko se apresuro en abrir la puerta para correr dentro de la sala y dejar su mochila en el sillón, Ranma y Akane entraron tras ella, La sorpresa de la joven fue mayor al ver la casa por dentro

-**Cielos ¿aquí viven? Si tan solo la entrada es del tamaño de mi departamento** –pensaba asombrada

_-Akane iré a buscar tu libro, está en mi habitación ¡En seguida bajo!_ –Y así se encamino a las escaleras las cuales subió con lentos y despreocupados pasos

La chica lo siguió con la mirada ¿Quién iba a pensar que un príncipe como él, tendría un palacio como ese?

**-Espera, ¿PRINCIPE? ¡Qué tonterías! ¡Agh!** –movió su cabeza de lado a lado para sacudir esos pensamientos "inapropiados"

De pronto, una foto en la mesa del comedor llamo su atención, se acerco y tomo el portarretratos en sus manos

En la imagen, podía verse a un niño de unos seis años con cabello negro y ojos azules, cargando a una bebe de meses, bastante tierna con un gracioso lazo sosteniendo el único mechón rojo de cabello que poseía hasta entonces

_-Son Ranma y Ranko…_ –murmuró Akane embelesada

Pero en la foto había dos personas más al lado de los niños, Akane los miro con cuidado varias veces y sus ojos casi salen de su cara al reconocer quienes eran

_-¡No puede ser!_ –Gritó sorprendida

_-Akane ¿sucede algo?_ –Preguntó Ranko preocupada saliendo de la cocina al oír a la chica Tendo

La de cabellos azules apretaba el objeto y lo señaló con robóticos movimientos –_Es…estos que aparecen en la foto… ¡Son Genma y Nodoka Ogata, los campeones japoneses del estilo libre en artes marciales!_ –Exclamó completamente anonadada

_-Si_ –afirmó la pelirroja –_Ellos son mis padres_

_-¿QUE?_ –gritó nuevamente la chica poniendo la foto ante sus ojos

_-¿Te ocurre algo?_ –preguntó Ranko rascándose la mejilla

_-Los…los número Uno de Japón son… ¿Padres tuyos y de Ranma? ¿Cómo?_ –cuestionó desconcertada

_-Ogata en solo su apellido profesional, mamá no quería involucrarnos en esas cosas así que nos puso en el anonimato, Aunque antes de irse nos entrenaron bastante bien…_ –explicó la niña

_-¿irse?_ –repitió Akane incrédula

_-Emm…Si, desde hace unos años no viven con nosotros, siempre tienen que viajar de ciudad en ciudad, incluso países participando en campeonatos e impartiendo seminarios del estilo libre, es…parte de su trabajo_ –confesó Ranko con cierta melancolía

_-Y ¿nunca las ven?_

_-¡Claro que sí! La mayoría de los meses vuelven a Nerima y pasamos el tiempo como una familia, aunque después deben irse otra vez…_

Akane no sabía que decir, eso la había tomado por sorpresa – _¿No…los extrañan?_

_-Por mi parte cada día_ –Respondió la pequeña suavemente –_Pero al menos se que siempre van a volver, son muy buenos padres ¿sabes? Siempre se preocupan por nosotros, nuestra educación y comodidad, cuando la otra escuela de Ranma fue demolida buscaron una en toda Nerima donde pudiéramos estar juntos, nos envían dinero para la comida y pagar la colegiatura, llaman todos los días incluso a veces los vemos por cámara web, Créeme Akane, donde ellos estén…nosotros estamos con ellos_ –confesó llevándose la mano al corazón

La de cabellos azules sintió un nudo en la garganta, no podía imaginarse eso, Mucho menos ella que era hija única, se sentiría completamente sola si su vida fuera así

Nuevamente observo la foto, siendo sincera ella era una gran fan de los padres de Ranma y Ranko, jamás en la vida se hubiera imaginado que ellos abandonaran a sus hijos así

_-Yo me siento muy orgullosa de ellos, Akane_ –dijo Ranko de pronto –_se que todo lo que hacen es pensando en Ranma y en mi, Y siéndote sincera lo que más quisiera en la vida es convertirme en una campeona como ellos_

_-Ran…Ranko_ –la chica completamente conmovida estaba a punto de decir algo, pero unos pasos en las escaleras llamaron la atención de ambas

Allí parado, Ranma miraba a las dos chicas con seriedad, sosteniendo el libro de Akane firmemente, su cuerpo parecía ser de piedra; su pequeña hermana sospecho que había escuchado la conversación y cómo reaccionaba Ranma ante el tema, así que decidió cambiarlo

_-Hermano ya voy a servir la comida ¡siéntate con Akane a la mesa, por favor_! –pidió con amabilidad la pelirroja

_-Eh ¿tu servirás el almuerzo?_ –cuestionó Tendo incrédula

_-Claro, yo siempre lo hago_ –contestó como si nada

Ese fue otro comentario que aumento la sorpresa y confusión en Akane

* * *

><p>El silencio se presentaba en la casa mientras los tres chicos almorzaban, Ranko masticaba los alimentos con sumo cuidado mientras su hermano llevaba grandes boconadas de comida a su boca y las devoraba fieramente, Akane apenas y había tocado la comida, todo el rato estuvo pensando en lo que la pelirroja le había contado, ahora era mucho más claro para ella porque Ranko era tan unida a su hermano y porque Ranma la sobreprotegía tanto ¡Si uno era lo único que el otro tenía en la vida!<p>

Un rato después Akane ayudaba a Ranko a lavar los platos, mientras Ranma estaba sentado en la puerta de la casa mirando la calle indefinidamente

_-Gracias por ayudarme Akane_ –agradeció amablemente la niña mientras enjabonaba el objeto

La muchacha sonrió, la verdad es que ya consideraba a Ranko como su hermanita menor; de vez en cuando vigilaba al chico de trenza por el rabillo del ojo y eso era algo que la chiquilla había notado y le causaba mucha gracia

_-¿Te digo una cosa?_ –preguntó de la nada divertida

_-¿eh? ¡Sí!_ –respondió con cierto sobresalto

_-Me siento muy feliz de que Ranma finalmente tenga amigos tan buenos como tú y los otros chicos_ –espetó, terminando de lavar los platos –_Desde que tengo memoria él ah sido una persona solitaria que huía de la gente y no le gustaba tener amigos, puede llegar ah ser muy amable con todo el mundo pero a la vez tiene un carácter muy difícil para quienes lo conocen realmente, ¡Con decirte que el mismo se encargo de que las primeras dieciséis niñeras de tiempo completo renunciaran! _–comentó con cierta gracia

_-¿Dieciséis?_ –en la sien de Akane se formo una pequeña gotita

Sus ojos se posaron nuevamente en Ranma, su semblante calmado deslumbraba mientras el viento jugaba entre sus cabellos color azabache, Akane sintió cierto escalofrió y con indecisos pasos, se fue acercando al muchacho

Ranma por su parte no podía estar más perdido en sus pensamientos, ¿Por qué demonios Ranko tuvo que hablar de ese tema? Había días en los que solo pensaba que eran él y su hermana, hasta que recordaba todo lo demás

_-¿Dirás algo?_ –le preguntó con indiferencia a la chica que se había sentado a su lado

Akane se quedo callada unos segundos, y después hablo – _¿Por qué nunca mencionaste nada?_

_-No es algo tan importante_ –sentenció el encogiéndose de hombros

_-¡Claro que lo es! Podríamos ayudarte en algo si es que lo necesitas_ –ofreció con preocupación

_-No necesito caridad_ –insinuó él fríamente

_-¡No es caridad! Es algo que los amigos hacen por otros, no tienes por qué estar solo como Ranko dice, porque…_

_-¿Por qué? ¿Para tener el cariño de la gente y que después se larguen?_ –confeso a furiosos gritos

Akane quedo en shock, ahora lo comprendía, él quería evitar que la historia de sus padres se repitiera y por eso se escondía y se comportaba de forma insolente, para alejarla

_-Eso…ya no tiene porque ser así…_ –dijo ella suavemente –_Desde que llegaste te incluiste al grupo desde el primer momento, Y ah mí no me pareció que eso te molestara…_

_-Eso no…_

_-¡Ranma!_ –Lo calló –_nosotros ahora somos tus amigos, y te aseguro que puedes confiar en nosotros –_afirmó con toda la confianza del mundo, tomando una de sus manos y apretándola entre las suyas _–nosotros…seremos tu familia desde este momento…_

El peli-negro tomo aire, Akane si que era poco delicada para decir las cosas, aunque era sincera, ya tenía a quienes llamar "amigos" el podía verlo cada vez que se juntaba con esos peculiares chicos que Akane le presento, además, también estaba ella…

_-Yo…Akane tal vez_ –tartamudeó con cierta desconfianza, el tacto de la chica lo ponía nervioso

_-Está bien Ranma_ –lo interrumpió mientras se ponía de pie, sin soltar la mano del joven –_Vamos, todavía tengo que explicarte esos despejes y estoy segura que después me pedirás ayuda en algo más…_

Ranma abrió los ojos con sorpresa, se le había olvidado que debía aprender esa clase así que se levanto con la ayuda de Akane tomando su mano y quedando frente a frente con ella

Nuevamente sus miradas volvieron a perderse la una a la otra como cuando se conocieron, aquel día que el destino decidió unirlos para darles una gran sorpresa a ambos, Por primera vez, El chico de trenza se sentía ansioso por aprender Matemáticas y la de cabellos azules le restaba importancia a llegar a casa temprano

Desde el umbral de la cocina, la pequeña Ranko sonreía ante la escena, ella quería que su hermano fuera feliz, y así tuviera que poner la tierra de cabeza con alguna de sus travesuras, todo sería como siempre soñó

El único detalle que ninguno noto, era la malintencionada chica que pasaba por allí y capto toda la escena, dándole una idea que, buena o mala, la única beneficiada seria ella…

* * *

><p>Fui un poco dramatica xD Lo que queria demostrar en este capitulo, era la responsabilidad que Ranma y su hermana tuvieron que adquirir desde muy chiquitos y esto es algo que me gustaria definir un poco mas en el transcurso de la historia, Ademas, Ranko se ah ganado un club de fans (incluyendome) y creo que lo merece!<p>

Por cierto, el apellido "Ogata" que usan los padres en lugar del verdadero "Saotome", se trata de el apellido del Seiyu de nuestro hilarante Genma, Kenichi Ogata

**Respondiendo reviews:**

**pame-chan: **Jeje aquí esta una parte de ella ^-^

**Nabiki-san:** ¡Muchas gracias! De verdad es un honor cuando a alguien le gustan mis fics, Me tarde un poquito pero tratare de no tardarme tanto en actualizar :-)

**CrisSs-LunaBell:** Si en realidad! Me gusta serle fiel a las personalidades originales de los personajes, pero también es divertido verlos desde otro punto de vista ¿no? ;)

**Alix:** Jeje, en mi país también se ve aparte la secundaria de primaria, pero mi escuela toda la vida ah sido para primaria y secundaria ¡Juntos pero no revuetos! xD Gracias por leer!

**Josciel:** Ranko se formo su propio club de fans! xD y eso que es solo el comienzo de todas las travesuras que causara! Jajaja! :D

**MIKI9906:** De verdad muchas gracias! ^^ eso era lo que yo quería desde un principio que cada uno tuviera un rumbo distinto pero sin perder la escencia

**La Tigresa dj:** Ranko llegara ah ser el personaje favorito de muchos! xD eso sin duda es genialosa! ;D

**karla eves:** No sabes lo feliz que me ponen tus reviews! De verdad me complace los análisis que das de los capis! me anima ah seguir y mejorar mucho mas como escritora!

**Usagi13chiba:** si ese era su propósito xD Que su pobre hermano quedara mal jajaja!

Bien, como siempre pido sus Reviews con sugerencias, comentarios...

Hasta el proximo capitulo!

Peace out! :)


	7. Parte I: El plan

Mis querdisimos lectores! Como se encuentran? Espero que bien! :)

Tenia planeado publicar este capitulo el dia del Forever Alone (14/02/12) pero por cosas de tiempo y escolares no pude hacerlo, Mas sin embargo aqui se los traigo :)

Debo decir que es un capitulo corto, sumamente corto, seguro muchos quedaran insatisfechos y diran "WTF! POR QUE LO DEJASTE HASTA ALLI?" xD Bueno... es parte de mi plan malevolo por dejarlos a todos en suspenso xD Ok no ._. Pero digamos que eso hace mas interesante las cosas :)

Y hablando de planes malevolos mejor pasen a leer el capitulo! Disfrutenlo!

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de la Sensei Rumiko-san Takahashi

* * *

><p><strong>7. Parte I: El plan<strong>

Las horas de clase ya habían iniciado en el recinto estudiantil. Los tiernos alumnos de primaria se dedicaban a prestar atención a las clases pues para ellos todo era nuevo y se sentían ansiosos por aprender más y más, Todo lo contrario a los estudiantes de secundaria, ya estaban bastante aburridos con las interminables explicaciones de sus maestros, Pero, dos jovencitas distantes a las enseñanzas en su respectivo grupo, se escondían en el baño de chicas cuchicheando

-_Ko…Kodachi_ –llamó atemorizada la muchacha de ojos verdes

-_¿Y ahora que quieres Mariko? _–le respondió la pelinegra irritada, dedicándose a retocar su maquillaje frente al espejo

-_Kodachi ¡No deberíamos estar aquí! Si nos descubren podrían castigarnos por saltarnos las clases_ –dijo preocupada

-_¡deja de ser tan cobarde Mariko! _–Gritó desviando su mirada del espejo –_Nadie sabrá que estuvimos aquí, además, hay cosas mas importantes…_

-_¿Importantes? _–Repitió incrédula –_¿Cómo qué? _

-_Como "ayudar a las personas"_ –respondió con cierta frivolidad

-_No lo entiendo, ¿a quién vamos a ayudar?_

-_Mariko, tu sabes bien que para nadie es un secreto que Shinnosuke siente una muy fuerte atracción hacia mi ¿No es cierto?_ –comentó con la mirada fija nuevamente en el espejo

-_Pues_ –respondió Mariko rascándose la nuca –_si es verdad pero…_

-_¡Al igual! _–La interrumpió –_Que el hecho de que la boba de Akane Tendo esta perdidamente enamorada de él ¿estoy en la correcto?_ –cuestionó nuevamente arreglándose el cabello

-_Bueno… Si ¡También! Pero Kodachi…_

-_¡Y! con Shinnosuke estando completamente interesado en mí, ni siquiera le dirigirá la mirada a esa pobre patética _–sentenció con desaire

-_Yo…yo no estaría tan segura Kodachi_ –dudó con nerviosismo –_después de todo, Shinnosuke parecía tener cierta fijación por Akane el año pasado también y…para este curso vino bastante llamativa_

-_¡No seas incrédula Mariko!_ –Le gritó –_¿Acaso jamás habías oído que "aunque la mona se vista de seda mona se queda"? Esa tonta no engaña a nadie, podrá haberse quitado unos kilos de encima y arreglado su imagen, pero seguirá siendo la misma gorda simplona de siempre_ –agravió con sumo desprecio

-_Es un poco duro _–murmuró la de ojos verdes con timidez

-_¡Pero es la verdad! Y la haremos bastante bien en recordárselo_ –añadió pasando un labial rosa pálido por sus labios

-_¿Qué quieres decir? _–pregunto Mariko aún más confundida que antes

-_Veras, Shinnosuke es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que yo le pida con tal de verme feliz, y por eso creo que tengo que darle un motivo mucho más "significativo" para tenerlo de rodillas ante mi_

-_¿de rodillas? _–susurro con los ojos bien abiertos

-_Piénsalo bien Mariko, Todos los deberes, todos los exámenes, Cientos de regalos en mi puerta y dinero en la palma de mi mano, ¡Todo estará resuelto solo con pronunciar el nombre de Shinnosuke!_ –Exclamó risueña –_no solo tendré la aprobación del año asegurada sino que además la felicidad será mía sin hacer ningún esfuerzo_

La chica de ojos verdes trago saliva ante la declaración de su amiga, lo que planeaba Kodachi no parecía nada bueno

-_Acaso… ¿Piensas utilizar a Shinnosuke para tu beneficio?_

La pelinegra de ojos grises se quedo callada por un momento, aunque una malvada sonrisa amenazaba con dibujarse en su rostro

-_Utilizar es una palabra muy fea Mariko_ –se defendió con fingida inocencia –_digamos que solo le hare un favor haciéndole creer que es correspondido por mi_

-_¡Pero a ti realmente no te gusta Shinnosuke!_ –exclamó llevándose las manos al cabello

-_No es para tanto dramática, ¿Quién quita que entre tantas atenciones llegue a enamorarme de él realmente? ¡Todos saldremos ganando al final!_ –comentó la pelinegra con naturalidad

Mariko abrió los ojos con mucha más sorpresa, y antes de formular otra pregunta aclaro un poco su garganta

-_Todavía falta algo, ¿Qué tiene que ver Akane en todo eso? Aparte de estar enamorada de Shinnosuke claro…_

-_Digamos que le hare un favor a la pobre infeliz_ –dijo soberbia mientras ponía rubor sobre sus mejillas –_le daré un pequeño empujoncito para que se dé cuenta de la realidad, seamos sinceras ¡Shinnosuke nunca la querrá realmente! Y la cara que pondrá será bastante divertida_ –comentó con cierta gracia atemorizante –_nada me desagrada más que la gente tan incompetente como esa Tendo_

La joven de ojos verdes no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, sabía muy bien que su mejor amiga era despiadada y que solo se ponía en primer lugar así misma antes que cualquier cosa, pero llegar a algo tan cruel como jugar con los sentimientos de las personas era el límite

-_En resumen_ –siguió explicando la pelinegra –_Matamos dos pájaros de un solo tiro y la cazadora tendrá una muy buena recompensa_ –finalizó guardando el maquillaje en su mochila

Mariko nuevamente se quedo callada, ese plan no le gustaba para nada, tanto Shinnosuke como Akane eran sus amigos y la habían ayudado cientos de veces cuando necesitaba ayuda para alguna actividad escolar

-_Solamente espero que Akane no se entere de que todo eso fue idea tuya_ –comentó inquieta

-_¡Oh créeme! Por supuesto que no lo _hará –respondió tranquila –_Estoy segura de que ese chico servirá de algo_

-_¿chico? ¿De qué chico estás hablando?_ –preguntó la de ojos verdes desconcertada por el nuevo personaje en el plan de Kodachi

-_Ya lo veras Mariko_ –bufó dándose un último vistazo al espejo

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>(Risa malvada) Podria decirse que las cosas empezaran a ponerse interesantes, complicadas, dramaticas...<p>

Kii-chan: Ya entendimos ._.

Esta bien, esta bien tampoco exagerare... Pero si, todo sera interesante xD

**Respondiendo reviews:**

**Karyn: **Y nuevamente lo deje en lo interesante! xD Jejeje Me alegro mucho de que te guste :)

**cjs: **Como dije, Tengo la mala costumbre de dejar todo en suspenso xD

**Usagi13chiba: **Ese era el punto que queria dar! Mostrar un poco del porque de la actitud de Ranma y la relacion con su hermana y la que se mostrara mas adelante con el resto de su familia y amigos ... Sobretodo con Akane :D

**Pame-chan: **Bueno, supongo que ya se dieron cuenta de quien fue la capto la romantica escena del episodio anterior :P

**mile: **Tranquila, si la seguire! :)

**Akane-chanSaotome: **Vaya, es todo un honor saber eso! Los universos alternos no son precisamente mis favoritos, pero si me atrapa la historia la leo hasta que acabe xDD Ademas me gusta ver otros puntos de vista!

**nabiki-san: **Muchas, Muchas gracias! Realmente espero que la sigas leyendo hasta el final :)

Bueno queridos mios! Traten de no molestarse mucho, Hago lo mejor que puedo xDD Recuerden pasar a dejar sus **Reviews **pues sin sus opiniones no me queda motivacion para seguir escribiendo :) Cuidense mucho y hasta la proxima!

Peace Out! :D


	8. Parte II: El señuelo

Actualizacion! xDD Estoy segura de que la esperaban!

Primero que nada debo informar que este capi estan corto como el anterior (Trollface)

(Kii-chan: Es tan floja que es incapaz de escribir un capitulo largo -.-')

ESO NO ES CIERTOOO! Asi es como estan planeados! ademas el siguiente si es largo (o eso creo yo, en mi cabeza se ve asi xD)

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de la Sensei Rumiko-san Takahashi

* * *

><p><strong>8. Parte II: El señuelo<strong>

-_Kodachi ¡No estoy muy segura de esto!_ –repitió nuevamente la chica de cinta en su cabello con preocupación

Su amiga la pelinegra rodó los ojos formando una mueca de fastidio en su cara, ya Mariko había repetido esa misma oración por enésima vez en menos de 10 minutos

-_Deja de ser tan cobarde ¿Qué no ves lo divertido que será esto?_

Konjo mordió su labio inferior con fuerza. Se detuvo a espaldas de su amiga la cual había caminado frente a ella hasta llegar al que casualmente, era su salón vecino

-_Bien Mariko sabes que debes hacer ¡Entra allí y hazlo!_ –ordenó Kodachi apuntando a la puerta

La chica de ojos verdes dio dos pasos atrás y luego tragó saliva _-¡No me van a creer! ¡Me meteré en problemas por levantar falso testimonio! _–chilló llevándose las manos al cabello

La chica de coleta resopló irritada, Aunque se tratara de su mejor amiga era increíble la forma en cómo la sacaba de sus casillas tan rápido

-_Maldición grandísima tonta ¡si es una cosa muy simple! ¡Entra de una jodida vez!_ –le gritó histérica tomándola de los hombros y empujándola hacia el salón

La puerta se abrió bruscamente haciendo un enorme estruendo al golpear contra la pared contraria, tras ella una sobresaltada Mariko casi cae de cara al suelo de no apoyarse en el marco de la pared antes de cualquier cosa, La chica se golpeó la frente contra la madera así que como movimiento de reflejo se llevo la mano libre hasta la cabeza y la froto desesperadamente

_-¡Ouch, me dolió!_ –se quejó

_-Senorita Konjo ¿se le ofrece algo?_ –la interrumpió aquella voz masculina con firmeza

La muchacha dejo de sobarse de inmediato, su profesor la miraba con cierto enojo por interrumpir su clase de esa manera y para colmo todos los alumnos de ese salón tenían una mirada burlesca sobre ella, y eso la ponía nerviosa

-**Mierda, esto no está bien** –temblaba por dentro sin poder pronunciar ninguna palabra

-_Vamos mariko ¡di algo!_ –susurró Kodachi apretando los dientes, recostada en la pared contraria a la parte interior del aula

_-¿Mariko?_ –dijo Akane para sí misma con cierta curiosidad de verla allí

_-¡No tengo tiempo para perder Señorita Konjo! ¡Dígame de una buena vez que quiere!_ –reprendió el hombre encolerizado y con cierta desesperación

La chica mencionada dio un respingo asustada y trató de hablar con nerviosismo –_Emn…Yo…dis…discúlpeme la interrupción pero solicitan a_ –dejó de hablar y bajo la mirada con vergüenza, su cara se puso roja como una manzana

Los compañeros de Akane abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, ya habían comprendido lo que Mariko quería decir y podría tratarse de cualquiera de ellos

_-¡Dilo de una vez!_ –pronunció en voz baja Kodachi tratando de mantener el control

La joven de ojos verdes tragó saliva duramente, cerró lo ojos y apretando los puños termino de hablar en voz alta _–¡Solicitan a Ranma Saotome en la dirección!_

Todos los ojos se posaron en el chico de trenza, algunos murmullos se escuchaban levemente alrededor de él, Ranma a pesar de ser un estudiante nuevo generalmente era tranquilo y hasta el momento, exceptuando aquella vez en detención, no le habían llamado la atención

_-Saotome ya la oíste ¡Baja y ve que sucede!_ –ordenó el maestro con un tono de voz más sereno

_-Sí, señor_ –asintió el muchacho en voz baja a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento para dirigirse a la salida

_-Yo no creer que Ranma haber hecho algo_ –Le comentó Shampoo en forma de susurro a Ryoga

_-Para ellos todo lo que hagas es malo_ –secundó el novio de la China, Mousse, de igual forma

_-Eso que ni que_ –añadió Etsuko con sarcasmo

Akane, que a pesar de haber escuchado los comentarios de sus amigos no les prestó atención, con una mirada llena de preocupación siguió al chico de ojos azules hasta que la puerta se cerró a tras él

_-Bien ¡Seguimos con la lección!_ –anunció el profesor volviendo a la pizarra

* * *

><p><em>-Oye ¿y para que me llaman eh?<em> –preguntó Ranma con escepticismo

_-Bueno, Bueno…_ –Tartamudeó Mariko intranquila

_-Oh cielos ¡pero si es justamente a quien estaba necesitando!_ –interrumpió esa voz con fingida esperanza

_-¿Qué?_ –pronuncio el chico de trenza irguiendo una ceja

_-¡No sabes lo feliz me hace verte!_ –Exclamó Kodachi tomando las muñecas de Ranma

_-Huh…ah…Ko… ¿dachi?_ –balbuceó recordando el nombre de la chica, mientras una gota de sudor corría por su frente

_-Definitivamente Dios siempre le envía ángeles a las personas buenas cuando lo necesitan_ –dijo entrelazando sus manos a la altura del pecho

_-¿Cómo dices?_ –cuestionó ya asustado de la actitud de aquella muchacha con la que no tenía ningún tipo de trato

_-Me siento muy apenada, pero en estos momentos necesito quien me ayude ¡y justamente esa persona eres tú!_ –imploró con tono de doncella en apuros con una mano en su frente

-**Chispas, Kodachi es muy buena actriz** –pensó Mariko anonadada presenciando la escena unos centímetros cerca de ellos

_-¿Yo? Discúlpame pero no lo creo_ –se excuso queriendo ser amable _–Me están esperando así que…_

_-Entonces ¿No te interesa Akane?_ –interrumpió atacando con esa "carta"

_-¡Akane!_ –repitió con sorpresa

_-Se que ustedes dos son muy cercanos y pensé que eras el indicado para colaborar_ conmigo –prosiguió "Inocente"

Ranma se quedo callado, su cabeza le decía que se fuera de ahí porque lo "llamaban en la dirección" por quien sabe qué y si se tardaba podría tener un "inconveniente mayor" Sin embargo algo lo cual no podía identificar le decía que escuchara a la extraña chica que le hablaba… mencionando a Akane…

_-¿Qué sucede con ella?_ –preguntó sereno

En su interior un alivio para nada cándido crecía en la pelinegra, y la incertidumbre carcomía a Mariko

_-Veras, no sé si lo sabes pero la relación entre Akane y yo no es muy buena que digamos_ –comenzó en tono lastimoso –_ella y sus amigos desconfían completamente de mi, Dicen cosas muy feas a mis espaldas y escriben indirectas hirientes de mi persona en las redes sociales_–narró haciéndose la mártir

_-¿Akane y los chicos?_ –Inquirió incrédulo –_¡No lo creo! Ellos no son así…_

-**¡Sabia que no desconfiaría de ellos! **–repitió en sus adentros la chica de ojos verdes jalándose los cabellos

-_Si hubiera sabido que las cosas serian así ¡Jamás me habría acercado a Shinnosuke_! –comento derramando "lagrimas de cocodrilo"

-_¿Shinnosuke? _–algo en su interior lo desconcertaba –_¿Qué tiene que ver…_

_-¡Claro que él quiere disculparse!_ –Se adelanto a las palabras de Ranma –_Para él es importante hablar con Akane pero esta tan alejada que no sabe como acercarse_

El chico de Trenza perdió el hilo del tema ¿Sus amigos malintencionados? ¿Por Shinnosuke? ¿DISCULPARSE CON AKANE? ¿Por qué? Nada de eso tenía sentido, al menos no para él, había algo que estaba fuera de su conocimiento e inexplicablemente necesitaba saber que era

_-Por eso me pidió ayuda, Como soy mujer igual que ella pensó que podría entenderme y así todos haríamos las paces_ –continuó al notar que el muchacho de ojos azules no emitía palabra _–pero yo no puedo hacer eso, Akane jamás me escucharía y los demás chicos dirían más cosas de mi ¡Incluso Ukyo que es mi compañera de clases y alguna vez fue mi amiga!_ –se detuvo juntando nuevamente las manos en su pecho

-_Kodachi… ¿qué debo hacer?_ –preguntó acercándose a ella

Cabizbaja. Una sonrisa de satisfacción perversa, la cual paso desapercibida por Ranma, se dibujo en los labios de la chica

_-Sé que puedo confiar en ti_ –alegó con fingidos ojos brillantes –_Tienes que llevar a Akane al segundo patio justo después del timbre de salida, Shinnosuke estará ahí esperándola para hablar con ella ¡Según él tiene le tiene una sorpresa! _–explicó

Esas palabras parecieron hacer efecto en el chico de trenza, en su interior sentía como su sangre comenzaba a hervir y en su cabeza miles de ideas se iban formando

_-Pero debes tener en cuenta que Akane no puede saber que Shinnosuke quiere verla, no va a creerlo si es así ¡Invéntale una excusa! Llévala como sea hasta allí y cuando estén cerca dale esto_ –instruyó metiendo una mano en su bolsillo y saco un papel algo arrugado –_Shinnosuke la escribió para ella_

-_¿Una carta? _–la tomó curioso ojeándola por encima pues estaba sellada

-_¿Qué? _–Grito Mariko con los ojos abiertos como platos _–¿Una carta Kodachi? ¡Akane conoce su letra!_ –le murmuró al oído de forma que solo ella la escuchara

_-¡Ya lo sé boba! ¡Es falsificada!_ –Respondió de igual forma –_Y bien Ranma ¿lo harás?_ –cuestionó sonriente en su tono normal

El chico se quedo pensativo, realmente no estaba seguro de querer ayudar al petulante de Shinnosuke, pero de alguna forma quería saber cuál era la historia que involucraba a la joven de cabellos azules

_-Es…ta bien Kodachi, cuenta con ello_ –afirmó casi en un suspiro

-_¡Sí! No sabes el gran favor que harás _–agradeció con una perturbadora sonrisa y doble sentido en sus palabras

Ranma suspiro nuevamente, estaba perdido en aquel papel que tenía entre sus manos, e ignorando a las dos chicas que estaban con él, se marcho distraído a la dirección

Mariko vio como se perdía escaleras abajo, tenía los ojos bien abiertos y la mandíbula caída de la impresión

-_Te lo dije Mariko_ –presumió cruzándose de brazos orgullosa de sí misma –_ahora, esperemos a la salida._

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Bueno, bueno, bueno, Algo muy interesante se maquina en la cabeza de Kodachi (como toda chica odiosa que quiere arruinarle la vida a todos) ahora solo queda ver si Akane será víctima de "la parte no vista del plan malévolo de Kodachi" Y que pensara Ranma? Y los demás personajes? No se pierdan el próximo episodio de "Días de Escuela" xDD<p>

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**Cjs:** Debo decir que tus Reviews siempre están llenos de euforia y eso es genial! Levanta mi ánimo! :D De verdad gracias por leer!

**Sakura:** Jejeje pues si! Eso y mucho, mucho más! ^-^

**Karyn:** Lamento decirte que nuevamente te dejare en suspenso xD Yo también tengo mi plan malévolo que es dejarlos conmocionados Jajajaja xD

**DULCECITO311:** Jejejeje Bueno no quiero hacerme responsable de cutículas destruidas xDD Y supongo que podría intentar dejar el suspenso… Pero por ahora es necesario! xD Gracias! ;)

**Tania:** Oye muchas, muchas gracias! :D Pongo toda mi dedicación en cada historia

**Nabiki-san:** Pues eso espero y sería estupendo! xD Hasta donde tengo planeado esto va para largooo y espero el tiempo alcance para todos!

**Veruto kaname:** Bienvenida seas! :D Dejame decirte que es solo el comienzo de Ranko xD Y de todos los personajes!

**Usagi13chiba:** Pues sí, ya ves que se trata de Ranma, pero créeme… Nadie se espera lo que se viene! ;)

Por cierto, quiero informarles a todos aquellos que leyeron (y los que no pasen a leerlo xD) el One-shot que publique en estos días llamado **"Positivo"** que en realidad si tengo planeado escribir una segunda y quizás tercera parte de el, pero aun es un escrito en proceso así que ya lo veremos (:

No olviden sus Reviews y que tengan un bonito dia! :D

Peace out!


	9. Parte III: El beso de Kodachi

Finalmente el capitulo que tanto esperaban llego! El plan de Kodachi en Accion!

Tomen su bolsa de botana favorita y sientense comodamente a leerlo!

(Kii-chan: Al menos este no es corto...)

Yo soy una dama de palabra -.-'

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de la Sensei Rumiko-san Takahashi

* * *

><p><strong>9. Parte III: El beso de Kodachi<strong>

En el salón, el profesor que se encargaba de los alumnos de Decimo grado ya había terminado de impartir su clase. Sin embargo, la campana aún no había sonado, por lo tanto les permitió a los jóvenes que charlaran entre ellos

-_Saben, me parece que Ranma ya se está tardando demasiado ¿Qué habrá pasado?_ –comentó Ryoga a sus amigos reunidos a su alrededor

-_Yo estoy pensando lo mismo, son muy latosos en esa maldita oficina_ –respondió Etsuko concentrada en su reproductor de música

-_Quizás simplemente se retraso con el pago mensual, saben lo delicados que son con eso_ –añadió Mousse cruzándose de brazos

Shampoo por su parte, esta de lo más divertida admirando la expresión de preocupación que una de sus mejores amigas le dedicaba a la puerta del aula

-_Sea como sea_ –dijo la china en tono de burla –_Akane morirse por verlo venir ¿cierto?_

Los tres muchachos emitieron una pequeña risita ante el comentario de la chica. La de cabellos azules seguía sin inmutarse de lo que decían sus amigos, pero al sentir la mirada de cada uno sobre ella volvió a la realidad

-_¿Qué…que tanto miran? _–cuestionó irguiendo una ceja en señal de confusión

-_¿Estas preocupada no Akane? _–preguntó Ryoga acercándose a ella

-_¿Por Ranma? ¡Tonterías! _–respondió fingiendo indiferencia

-_Nosotros no decir nombres_ –se burló Shampoo apoyando sus manos en su barbilla

Inmediatamente un leve sonrojo se pinto en las mejillas de la chica al caer en cuenta de que se había delatado inconscientemente

-_No seas tonta Akane ¡nosotros también queremos saber que le pasó!_ –dijo el chico Hibiki con intención de eliminar la vergüenza en su amiga

-_Te apuesto a que Saotome está bastante incomodo en este momento_ –comentó el chino

-_Pues si van a castigarlo por algo que sea por_ _altanero_ –gruño la de cabellos azules, Golpeteando la madera de su escritorio con la yema de sus dedos

-_¿Así que eso piensas, agresiva? _–se escuchó como respuesta a las espaldas de ella

-_¡Ranma! _–pronunciaron en perfecto coro al reconocer al joven de trenza

-_Parece que hablaban de mí_ –dijo con algo de seriedad mientras se sobaba la nuca

-_Ranma ¿no te castigaron?_ –cuestionó Mousse acomodando sus gafas

-_¿Ni abusaron de ti psicológicamente? _–secundó la rubia quitándose uno de los audífonos

-_¿Te aplicaron alguna tortura? _–añadió Ryoga tronando los nudillos

-_¡Tus ojos verse menos azules! _–comentó Shampoo llevándose las manos a la boca

-_Oigan ¿pero qué clase de disparates están diciendo?_ –interpeló desconcertado ante las locas preguntas de sus amigos

-_No les hagas caso_ –respondió Akane con los brazos en jarra, interponiéndose entre el grupo de los otros cuatro chicos y Ranma –_Solo están interesados en saber para que te llamaban_

-_Lo mismo se preguntaban ellos_ –dijo con sarcasmo, frunciendo el ceño

-_¿Qué? _–expresaron en coro los oyentes

-_Resulta que esa chica estaba mintiendo ¡Nadie estaba buscándome en la dirección!_ –aclaró sintiéndose burlado

-_¿Dices que Mariko…? _–trató de inquirir Ryoga

-_¿Por qué lo haría?_ –prosiguió la de cabellos azules frotando su barbilla

-_¡Qué más da! ¡Saben que está loca! _–Exclamó irritado el chico de gafas, Mariko nunca había sido de su agrado –_Seguramente ya los calmantes que toma le están haciendo daño_ –Bufó con sarcasmo

Los otros chicos rieron ante el chiste de Mousse. Desde que la conocieron, Mariko parecía ser una chica trastornada con ciertos problemas emocionales, y bastante hundida en la sumisión

-_Pero…_ –murmuró Ranma en el oído de Akane cuando terminó de reír

-_¿Qué ocurre? _–cuestionó la chica deteniendo su regocijo

-_El anciano, es decir, uno de los asistentes de la oficina me…_ –se detuvo para mirar el suelo, después continuó –_Me dijo que mis padres llamaron ayer_

-_¿Enserio?_ –expresó con una cálida sonrisa

-_Si_ –asintió sin mucha emoción –_Al parecer querían saber cómo nos va a Ranko y a mí_

-_Ranma eso está muy bien_ –alegó sonriente –_Quizás pronto les den una buena noticia. Las competencias nacionales se acercan pronto_ –informó

-_Ah, es verdad_ –dijo con desgano –_bueno, no será una sorpresa si ganan_

-_Pareces estar acostumbrado_ –bromeó con insinuación

-_Sí, claro_ –respondió indiferente

Akane movió la cabeza en señal de reproche ante la actitud de Ranma con sus padres, pero de cierta forma ella trataba de entenderlo y justificar su actitud, no debía ser algo fácil vivir así. Ranma por su parte, se sentía un poco más relajado por estar ahí con sus amigos, esos que en tan poco tiempo se habían ganado un lugar importante en su vida sin siquiera pensar en evitarlo; Pero había algo que aun lo desconcertaba, un papel que quemaba en su bolsillo y de seguro los alteraría a todos ellos

* * *

><p>Finalmente la campana del descanso sonó, los estudiantes iban presurosos para aprovechar su hora de descanso<p>

-_Ah ¡por fin!_ –Exclamó Akane estirando sus brazos en el aire –_Necesitaba salir de ahí_

Siguió caminando un poco por el extenso patio, y más adelante una persona se interpuso en su vista, parecía enojado y si las miradas mataran, varias personas ya estarían tendidas en el suelo; si no lo conociera tan bien, dudaría en acercársele

-_¡Hola Kuno! _–saludó de buena manera a su mejor amigo

-_Akane…_ –contestó este con un gruñido

La chica no se inmuto ante la actitud insípida del castaño. Colocó su mano con delicadeza en el hombre de él y lo miró preocupada

-_Oye ¿y ahora qué te pasa?_

El chico no le brindo una respuesta verbal, arrugó el ceño dejando que su rostro adquiriera una actitud mucho más furiosa y con un brusco movimiento de cabeza, apunto a un lugar del patio que aún no había sido visto por la chica Tendo

La de cabellos azules volteó al punto señalado por Kuno, sus ojos no vieron algo que fuera la gran sorpresa pero sabía que a su amigo le dolía, le enfurecía ver las sonrisas que le dedicaba, los cariños que le brindaba, toda la atención que era suya de la nada paso a pertenecerle aquel chiquillo de cabello negro

-_Kuno…_ –murmuro Akane suavemente –_Nabiki y Satori solo son buenos amigos, tú lo sabes_ –alegó

-_Ese mocoso no la quiere precisamente como su amiga_ –soltó celoso, cruzándose de brazos al ver como el joven mencionado acariciaba el corto cabello de SU Nabiki

-_Pero Nabiki no…_ –trató de defender ella

-_¡Tú no sabes lo que Nabiki quiere!_ –le gritó colérico para después irse y dejar a su mejor amiga sola

La chica Tendo suspiró, la lastima la invadía cada vez que veía a su amigo de infancia pasar por esas escenas, nadie más que ella conocía los secretos y sentimientos que se profesaban los dos jóvenes castaños el uno por el otro

-_¡Akane! _–le gritaron sacándola de sus pensamientos

-_Lychee ¡Hola!_ –le saludó en voz alta al reconocerla

La chica de cabellos naranja se acerco a su amiga del otro grupo, y entre risas y chismes comenzaron una amena plática entre ellas

Por su parte en otro lugar del patio, un grupo de amigos se encontraba reunido formando un círculo en el piso, cada uno concentrado en las cartas que tenían en sus manos y en aquellas que retozaban en el centro del círculo

-_Bah ¡Me retiro!_ –exclamó Ryoga resignado, arrojando sus cartas a uno de los montones

-_Shampoo también retirarse_ –secundó la chica con tristeza, imitando la acción de Hibiki

-_Que mierda ¡Y yo!_ –gruño Etsuko

-_¡Ja! Aquí un par _–vitoreó Mousse sonriente, mostrando las buenas cartas que le habían tocado –_Ya sabemos quién ganó _–presumió dispuesto a tomar las fichas de póker

-_Si_ –dijo Kazumi de la nada, la cual se había mantenido callada durante todo el juego –_fui yo ¡Escalera!_ –proclamó poniendo sus cartas en el suelo

-_¿Qué? _–gritó el chino indignado quitándose las gafas, mientras sus amigos se burlaban y reían

-_Bien jugado Kasumi_ –felicitó Ukyo la cual observada todo el juego pero no participaba en el, aun no lograba entenderlo bien

-_¿Cierto Mousse? _–se dirigió la chica de coleta a su amigo de curso inferior, pero la creciente vena en la sien del chino no era precisamente una señal de tregua

Ranma sonrió ante la escena que sus amigos protagonizaban, él al igual que Ukyo tampoco participaba del juego, pero no porque no supiera, era excelente jugando al poker y la mayoría de las veces ganaba las partidas irritando un poco a los demás; simplemente, esta vez prefirió sentarse a pensar. Por un lado le agradaba ver a sus amigos y estar en su compañía, por otra parte y con bastante disimulo, observaba la acciones de Akane acompañada por Lychee y Gosunkugi que se había unido a ellas, y también, trataba de localizar a las extrañas muchachas con las que se había topado hace un buen rato, pero ninguna daba muestra de estar ahí, y al parecer, Shinnosuke tampoco

-_Parece que no soy el único con problemas_ –le dijeron sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-_Kuno_ –dijo con cierta sorpresa

-_No es que nos conozcamos mucho Saotome_ –comenzó a decir, sentándose a su lado –_Pero es la primera vez que te veo con una expresión tan seria_

El pelinegro irguió una ceja ante el comentario –_Bueno lo mismo puedo decir de ti, dijiste que también tenias problemas _–respondió

-_Bah_ –resopló el castaño –_Son solo problemas de novios, quizás Akane te haya contado algo_

-_Ah ¿Nabiki?_ –afirmó en forma de pregunta

-_Como sea_ –soltó con molestia para dejar el tema de lado – _¿a ti que te pasa? ¿Acaso es una chica también?_ –preguntó con picardía

-_Pues_ –Se calló para tragar saliva, si Kuno era el mejor amigo de Akane podría sacarle algo de información, y así sabría con más claridad cuál es el asunto tras la dichosa carta en su bolsillo –_Quizás tú puedas ayudarme_

-_Eso espero_ –asintió algo serio – _¿Qué es?_

Ranma se llevo la mano al bolsillo, y comenzó a sacar el papel lentamente mientras hablaba –_Kuno esta carta es…_

-_¡Tatewaki! _–se escuchó la voz femenina interrumpiendo las palabras del chico de trenza –_Te estaba buscando, oh, ¡Pero si estas con Ranma! ¿Qué tal?_ –saludó al notar la presencia del otro joven

-_Hola_ –contestó el de ojos azules

-_¿Qué es lo que quieres Nabiki? _–cuestionó kuno con dureza

-_Te dije que te buscaba_ –respondió esta con serenidad

-_¡Pues yo te vi bastante entretenida! _–escupió alzando la voz

-_Satori solo me estaba saludando_ –se defendió sabiendo a que se refería el castaño –_Eres muy inmaduro a veces_

-_¿YO? _–gritó ofendido

-_Kuno, será mejor que no discutan aquí_ –interfirió Mousse reprimiéndolo

-_Nabiki_ –dijo Kasumi en forma de reganó al igual que el chino

Los dos aludidos se quedaron callados, pero ambos se veían mutuamente echando chispas

-_Ranma ¿y esa carta?_ –Preguntó Ryoga al notar el papel en las manos de su compañero _– ¡No me digas que te la dio una admiradora!_ –Clamó dándole un leve codazo

-_¿Cómo dices? _–expresó pestañeando repetidamente

-_¡vaya! _–exclamó Ukyo con sorpresa

-_¿Eso es verdad Saotome? _–pregunto Mousse con los brazos en jarra

-_¡No, claro que no!_ –Se defendió desesperado –_eso…no es así_

-_Oh ¡Shampoo saber!_ –Saltó la china –_Si nadie dártela a ti, tu escribirla para alguna chica ¿verdad?_ –junto sus manos con esperanza

-_¡Tampoco es eso Shampoo! _–alegó crispado

-_Estabas apunto de contarme sobre eso_ –comentó Kuno acercándose a él –_Si es algo que todos podemos saber entonces dínoslo, no le diremos a nadie_ –prometió

El chico de trenza guardo silencio mientras apretaba el papel en sus manos, quizás era mejor que todos ellos lo supieran, y así se enteraría después de todo que había de emocionante tras todo eso

-_Está bien, se los diré _–afirmo sereno. Todos los demás se reunieron a su alrededor para escucharlo

-_¡Dijiste Shinnosuke! _–gritaron todos sorprendidos cuando Ranma termino de contarles lo que Kodachi le había dicho

-_Así es_ –afirmó algo asustado

El resto del grupo seguía con la boca abierta, no terminaban de creer eso que Ranma les había dicho, no parecían cosas de Shinnosuke, mucho menos de Kodachi; sabían que había algo raro detrás de ello

-_Nada de eso tiene sentido_ –comentó Ryoga llevándose una mano a la cabeza

-_Así que al final el muy cabrón se dio cuenta de la situación_ –agravió Etsuko

-_Aun así, Shampoo no creer que Kodachi colaborar_ –explicó la china

-_Yo…creo que ella hablaba enserio_ –alegó Ranma

-_¡No! Esa zorra solo pensar en ella misma ¡algo deber querer! _–desacreditó apretando los puños

- _Ranma ¿tú realmente no le darás esa carta a Akane verdad?_ –cuestionó Kuno

-_¿eh? ¿Por qué?_

-_¡No puedes hacerlo! Estoy seguro de que ese tonto va a lastimar a Akane otra vez _–declaró a gritos

-_¿Lastimarla? _–repitió Ranma confundido

-_Akane es demasiado crédula, ese sujeto se burlara nuevamente de ella_ –dijo Mousse cruzando los brazos

-_¡Kuno y Airen estar en lo correcto! ¡No puedes dársela! _–bufó nuevamente la china

-_Sí, que sufra ahora él por pendejo_ –dijo la rubia

Ranma abrió los ojos incrédulo, por lo que lograba entender algo sucedió entre Shinnosuke y Akane, pero, ¿acaso tuvieron una relación? Eso quería saberlo

-_Pues a mí se me ocurre que podemos hacer con la dichosa cartita _–esclareció Nabiki –_conseguiría un buen dinerito chantajeándolo, se lo merece_ –explicó astuta

-_Nabiki eso no está bien_ –reclamó Kazumi

-**Realmente no pensé que se alterarían tanto** –pensó el chico de ojos azules mientras una gota corría en su frente

-_Yo si se que hare con ese desdichado papel_ –vociferó Kuno, quitándole en un rápido movimiento la carta a Ranma de las manos – _¡Voy a romperlo en mil pedazos!_

-_Pe…pero_ –musitó el de ojos azules

-_Esto tiene que desaparecer_ –exigió haciendo ademán de partir la carta en dos

-_¡Espera Kuno, no vayas a romperla! _–lo detuvo Ukyo corriendo hasta él

-_¿Qué dices Ukyo?_

-_¡No puedes romper esa carta! _–ordenó señalándolo con el dedo

-_No lo dirás enserio, acaso se te olvido…_

-_No, no se me ah olvidado nada_ –interrumpió –_Pero precisamente por eso no podemos ocultárselo a Akane_

-_Ukyo_ –Ryoga parecía incrédulo ante la actitud de la chica

-_Lo siento Ryoga pero es la verdad. Akane es mi mejor amiga y sé que sus sentimientos siguen intactos, ella tiene que enfrentarlos_ –manifestó con rectitud

-_Nosotros saber que __pasar al final ¡ninguno querer ver a Akane llorar nuevamente!_ –replicó Shampoo

-_¡Entiéndelo Ukyo!_ –añadió Kuno

-_No, entiéndanlo ustedes _–contestó mirándolos con dureza –_Esto era lo que Akane quería y nosotros no somos nadie para interponernos por más que queramos protegerla_

Todos quedaron en silencio, aunque algunos no estaban de acuerdo, sabían que tenía razón

-_Ranma_ –pronunció Ukyo mientras le arrancaba la carta de las manos a Kuno –_Procura dársela a Akane_ –ordenó tendiéndole el papel

-_Es…está bien Ukyo, co…como ordenes_ –tartamudeó nervioso, tomando la carta

-_Esto no será nada bueno_ –manifestó Mousse haciendo ademanes de negación

-_Pues ya sabemos a quién le echaremos la culpa_ –gruñó Kuno mirando a Ukyo con rencor, ella solo le sacó la lengua

Ranma se quedó en silencio, ya el asunto parecía ser más serio de lo que él creía. La duda lo seguía matando

* * *

><p>Faltaban solo unos minutos para que la campana de salida sonara. Los estudiantes se dedicaban a copiar los últimos apuntes del pizarrón, pero, la mente del chico de trenza se encontraba en otro lugar<p>

"_Tienes que llevar a Akane al segundo patio justo después del timbre de salida, Shinnosuke estará ahí esperándola para hablar con ella"_

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esa frase de ella, la voz de Kodachi se escuchaba a cada momento recordándoselo

-**El timbre sonara en cualquier momento** –meditó al observar el reloj del salón

Apoyo su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano, acomodándose mejor en su pupitre y dedicándole fugases miradas a la chica de cabellos azules – **¿Por qué demonios le doy tanta importancia? No tiene nada que ver conmigo. Solo le doy la dichosa carta y ya, lo que le diga ese imbécil de Shinnosuke no tiene porque… Importarme…**

Aquel sonido retumbo en toda la escuela, era la campana. La hora de salida había llegado

El chico de trenza se levanto con rapidez, guardando sus cuadernos de vuelta en su mochila, observando a sus demás compañeros salir del aula con prisa

-_Shampoo_ –llamó a la china al verla pasar por su lado, esta se detuvo a verlo –_Por favor, quédate con Ranko hasta que yo llegue con ella_

-_Ranma ¿tú de verdad hacerlo? _–cuestionó

-_Este no es mi asunto, yo solo hago lo que me pidieron. No me interesa_ –respondió indiferente

-_Pero…_

-_Vamos querida Shampoo_ –interrumpió Mousse abrazando a su novia por la cintura –_Saotome tiene algo que hacer_

-_Si_ –dijo Ranma –_Solo cuiden de mi hermanita hasta que vaya con ella_ –pidió por última vez y salió corriendo tras Akane

-_¡Mousse ser tonto! _–le gritó soltándose de él

-_No te enojes_ –le pidió con las manos juntas –_Los demás deben estar esperando en la entrada, no vamos ah irnos hasta saber que pasa_

-_¡Por supuesto que no!_

-_Entonces esperemos, además debemos vigilar a la pequeña Ranko_ –Y así tomo a su chica de la mano y se fueron con el resto de sus amigos

* * *

><p>-<em>¿Para qué quieres que este aquí conmigo? <em>–preguntó el chico irritado

-_Vamos Shinnosuke ¡no te molestes! Es algo que quiero mostrarte _–informo la pelinegra con tranquilidad

-_Kodachi de verdad no tengo tiempo para estar aquí_ –resopló cruzándose de brazos

-_¡es una sorpresa! _–alegó la chica con coquetería

Shinnosuke rodo los ojos, pero sin más remedio se quedo para ver la supuesta "sorpresa" de Kodachi. Por su parte, la muchacha se asomó detrás del árbol que usaban para taparlos, buscando con fiera mirada a las dos víctimas de su trampa

-**Será mejor que se apresuren** –pensó con malicia

* * *

><p>-<em>¡Akane! <em>

-_¿huh? ¡Ranma si eres tú! _–saludó al ver quien la había llamado

-_Menos mal que no te fuiste_

-_¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo?_

-_Necesitó que me acompañes_ –le informó tomándola de la muñeca

-_¿Para qué? _–preguntó confundida

-_No puedo explicártelo aun…_

-_Oye tengo mucha prisa ¿no puede ser después?_

-_No lo creo_

-_Pues tendrá que esperar…_

-_Lo dudo mucho_ –y tras decir esa frase tomó con astucia a la chica en sus brazos cargándola como si se tratara de una muñeca de trapo

-_¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo? _–protestó moviendo los brazos desesperada

-_Yo quisiera saber lo mismo_ –respondió para salir corriendo hasta el segundo patio con Akane a cuestas

* * *

><p>-<em>Kodachi es enserio ¡debo irme!<em> –manifestó Shinnosuke tratando de soltarse del agarre de la pelinegra

-_¡No! Es muy importante que te quedes ¡será solo un momento! _–Alegó apretando más al chico – **¡Apresúrate Ranma!**

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>_¡Tu Baka suéltame! _–chillaba Tendo lanzándole puñetazos al muchacho

-_¡Deja de moverte tanto y golpearme! _–rezongó molesto

-_¡Quiero que me bajes ya! _–le gritó por última vez logrando darle una patada en la rodilla

Ranma perdió el equilibrio por el golpe. Aunque trato de mantenerse en pie no lo logro, ambos chicos cayeron al suelo quedando Akane sobre el pecho de Ranma

-_Te dije que no te movieras _–se quejó el de trenza con dolor, sintiendo como su cabeza ardía

Ninguno de los dos había abierto los ojos aun, seguían aturdidos por el impacto de la caída aunque Akane por suerte no se había golpeado. Poco a poco fueron abrieron sus parpados encontrándose uno con la mirada del otro

Sus caras no estaban exactamente cerca, pero podían admirar cada detalle del rostro del otro con exactitud. En sus pechos sus corazones se aceleraron, latiendo a un perfecto compas que ninguno de los dos comprendía. Sus mejillas ardían, tiñéndose de un color rosado y el calor podía sentirse alrededor. Solo estaban ellos dos…

-_¡Quítate de encima! ¡Pesas demasiado! _–gritó el pelinegro apartándola. Si, la dulce escena se rompió

-_¡Pero si esto fue culpa tuya! _–le protestó poniéndose de pie y mirándolo furiosa

-_¿Mía? ¡Si me hubieras hecho caso no tendría que haberme arriesgado a sufrir una hernia! _–gritó sobándose la espalda y levantándose también

-_¡Te dije claramente que no quería venir contigo! _–contraatacó

-_¡Que necia eres! _–Agravió llevándose la mano al bolsillo – _¡Ve a ver tu sola que es lo que quiere Shinnosuke! _–y le arroja la carta a la cara

-_¿Qué? ¿Shinnosuke? _–balbuceó observando como el papel caía al piso

El chico de trenza no le prestó atención a las palabras de la chica, se cruzó de brazos furioso dirigiendo la mirada hacia otro lado. Akane miraba la carta en el suelo, tuvo que pestañar varias veces y tragar saliva; se agacho despacio para tomar el objeto caído con temblorosas manos, después la abrió y leyó con sumo cuidado:

"Querida Akane, se que para ti esto será algo difícil de creer, pero ninguno de los dos puede seguir fingiendo que no está sucediendo nada, hemos estado guardándonos muchas cosas pero ya llego la hora de que estemos cara a cara. No puedo sacarte de mi mente. Tienes que saber qué es lo que siento realmente por ti. Te espero en el segundo patio, hay algo que debes ver

Siempre tuyo, Shinnosuke"

El corazón de Akane se acelero nuevamente. Había quedado embobada ante el contenido de la epístola, no podía creer que después de todo lo que había sucedido Shinnosuke saldría con aquello finalmente

-_De… ¿Dónde la sacaste?_ –preguntó en voz baja

-_¿ahora si estas interesada en saber no? _–bufó frunciendo el ceño

Tendo ignoró las palabras de Ranma y apretando la carta con decisión, se fue corriendo hasta el lugar mencionado

-_¡Oye no me dejes hablando solo! ¡Akane! _–reclamó ofendido para después perseguir a la chica

* * *

><p>-<strong>¿Dónde carajo están? <strong>–se preguntaba Kodachi furiosa, asomándose tras el árbol

-_Algo me hace pensar que todo esto no es más que una broma de mal gusto_ –gruñía el joven de cabello marrón

La pelinegra estuvo a punto de gritarle al muchacho, pero justamente vio como una ingenua joven de cabellos azules llegaba desesperada al lugar. Una malévola sonrisa se pinto en sus labios

-_¿Dónde está Shinnosuke? _–se preguntaba en voz alta la chica Tendo

-_Oye ¿Pero cuál es tu problema!_ –le cuestionó Ranma irritado al llegar con ella

-_Llego la hora_ –musito para sí misma – _¡Shinnosuke! _–le llamó

-_¿Qué? _–contestó fastidiado

Seductoramente se acerco a él y rodeó su cuello con sus blancos y finos brazos, Shinnosuke dio un respingo por la acción de la muchacha pero antes de que se diera cuenta los labios de Kodachi estaban estampados contra los suyos

-_Hfm…_

El chico trataba de moverse pero seguía en Shock, se hubiera esperado cualquier cosa menos un beso. Kodachi, sin despegar su boca de la del chico, lo empujaba junto con ella para que el árbol dejara de taparlos y así, Ranma y Akane pudieran ver que estaban haciendo

-_Ahh…_ –Akane abrió los ojos incrédula, se estaban besando frente a ella

Ranma también estaba sorprendido por lo que veía, pero en él era más la confusión que la sorpresa

-_E… ellos_ –murmuró Tendo aun sin entender lo que veía

"Hay algo que debes ver"

-**Era esto… ¿Lo que querías que viera?**

Sus ojos amenazaban con aguarse pero ella no quería llorar, no frente a ellos, sentía como la impotencia se apoderaba de su débil cuerpo. Otra vez, se habían burlado de ella

-_¡Akane regresa! _–la llamó Ranma al verla irse con velocidad de ahí

El no sabía si irse tras ella o pedirles una explicación a los dos protagonistas de ese beso. Otra vez, seguía sin entender que era lo que sucedía

Kodachi por su parte, con el rabillo del ojo había observado las caras de confusión en los dos jóvenes y como Akane se había largado dolida de ahí. Se sentía satisfecha, su plan estaba hecho

* * *

><p>Chan, chan, CHAN! xD El momento de la novela donde todo el mundo empieza a gritarle al televisor... bueno, en este caso computadora xD ustedes entendieron...<p>

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**DULCECITO311:** Bueno ella si se ama ah si misma xD Con respecto a enamorarse de Ranma, eso... bueno... xD sera mejor que no arruine la sorpresa, aunque dejame decirte que tienes muy buen ojo xD

**Karyn**: Jejeje muchas gracias! Otra vez los dejare en intriga! pero ese es el chiste

**nabiki-san:** Uff a Akane le esperan un monton de cosas! Pero seamos sinceros todos queremos una vida como la de ellos! xD

**veruto kaname:** Eso todavia no lo van a saber xD en la proxima si :P

**97pupi:** Me alegro mucho de tener una nueva lectora! :D espero disfrutes la historia de aqui en adelante

**cjs:** LOL a todos nos gustaria mandarla bien lejos xD

Bueno mis lectores supongo que no queda mas que esperar al siguiente capitulo. Ah! los invito a leer mi nueva historia "Simplemente amigos... Con derecho?" Sera algo completamente nuevo :D

Recuerden dejar sus Reviews, Es importante!

Nos leemos en la proxima...

Peace Out! :)


	10. ¿Qué Kodachi qué?

Muy bien, muy bien, Ya se que el capitulo es bastanteee corto pero era la parte que faltaba. Y apuesto a que ya todos se cansaron de Kodachi como para verla en la siguiente parte!

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de la Sensei Rumiko-san Takahashi

* * *

><p><strong>10. ¿Qué Kodachi qué? <strong>

Nada podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro en ese momento. Mientras corría por el pasillo, alejándose del lugar donde había dejado a un Shinnosuke paralizado y frio como una piedra, se sentía satisfecha por haber cumplido con su cometido, sabía que no solo había humillado ah Akane, sino que también había ilusionado a Shinnosuke con un beso que para ella no tenía ningún significado, todo estaba a su favor

-**Soy toda una genio** –se alagaba mentalmente a sí misma, dando pequeños saltos de felicidad

-_¿Qué fue todo aquello? _–cuestionó con seriedad aquella voz masculina a sus espaldas

La pelinegra dio un respingo al ver que tenia compañía, los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron al sentirse descubierta por aquel que utilizó como señuelo en su brillante trampa

-_No lo entiendo_ –agregó el muchacho – _¿Qué significo eso?_

La chica no tenía en mente que sería abordada por el chico de trenza, claro debía suponer que se preocuparía por Akane y averiguaría porque la hirió ver aquella escena, Pero Kodachi no tenía intenciones de ser descubierta, así que dio un profundo respiro y se preparo para dar su mejor actuación de victima ante Ranma

-_¡Oh Ranma! _–dijo con dolencia, dándole la cara al chico –_No es lo que piensas ¡Todo es un error!_

-_¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué ustedes dos se estaban besando? _–preguntó acercándose a ella

-_Es una equivocación. Yo estaba acompañándolo hasta que llegara Akane pero… de un momento a otro me agarró con brusquedad entre sus brazos y me beso de la nada _–mintió descaradamente cubriendo sus ojos con las palmas de sus manos

-_¿Te beso a la fuerza? _–indagó incrédulo

-_Sí, yo trate de alejarme pero tenía demasiada fuerza. ¡Por favor! Dime que Akane no fue testigo de aquello ¡Dime que no vio nada!_ –exigía con un perfecto dolor fingido, era muy buena para mentir

Ranma se quedo callado, apretando los puños en señal de enojo al recordar como la chica de cabellos azules escapaba en llanto de allí

-_¡Oh no! _–Exclamó cubriéndose la boca de espanto –_Seguro estará pensando lo peor de mí_ –Rompió en llanto pegándose al pecho del chico para llorar como mártir sobre él –_No fue mi culpa, Ranma…_

El chico de trenza sentía como su sangre comenzaba a hervir, No le importaba el hecho de no llevarse bien con él, pero que jugara de esa forma tan sucia era el colmo

-_Ya, ya_ –consolaba a la joven tomándola por los hombros –_Esto no se quedara así, Kodachi_

-_¿Qué dices? _–miró al chico directamente a la cara con cierta incertidumbre

-_Ya tengo suficiente de ese imbécil de Shinnosuke ¡Es la gota que derramó el vaso! Lo hare pagar por jugar así con las chicas. Él y yo tenemos deudas que saldar_ –Declaró decidido, sus palabras eran firmes y estaban llenas de furia

Kodachi sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, se sentía nerviosa ante la actitud del chico, Aquella mirada azul que disparaba chispas la observaba con intensidad y sus masculinas manos aun posadas sobre sus hombros la tensaban. Podía sentir como la ira de ese hombre la excitaba; nunca imagino ver a un Ranma tan interesante frente a ella

-_Sera mejor que me vaya_ –le informó soltándola y alejándose un poco de ella –_Seguro Akane me necesita _–dijo por lo bajo, solo para él mismo -_¡Adios Kodachi! _–y se fue a paso veloz, dejando sola a la pelinegra

Kodachi quedo paralizada, todavía sentía la intensidad de sus palabras y el enojo en su mirada sobre ella, No se había dado cuenta pero Ranma era un chico sumamente atractivo

-_¡Kodachi! _–Gritó Mariko atrás de ella –_Estaba buscándote ¡No puedo creer que hayas besado a Shinnosuke!_ –exclamó sorprendida. Lo había visto todo desde uno de los salones vacios de arriba, tenían grandes ventanales que daban una perfecta vista hacia los patios de la escuela

La pelinegra no respondió, ni siquiera se inmuto ante la presencia de su mejor amiga

-_Kodachi ¿sucede algo?_ –pregunto la de ojos verdes acercándose más a la chica

La pelinegra tenía el rostro completamente rojo y sus ojos estaban dilatados, mientras se mordía el labio inferior y casi en un gemido pronuncio un nombre que dejo a Mariko incrédula

-_Ranma-Sama…_

* * *

><p>Apuesto a que nadie se esperaba esto, O quizas si! me parece haberlo insinuado antes :S Ahora si se va armar!<p>

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**Karyn: **Bueno me alegro mucho que pienses asi ¡Saludos para ti también! :D

**Sakura: **¿Quién no querría que Ranma te consuele después de todo aquello? xD Besos!

**97pupi: **Jejeje podría decirte que Ranma arreglara un poco las cosas… pero como ya ves, también las desordenara! xDD

**DULCECITO311: **La verdad yo tampoco sé porque la odia xD Pero te aseguro que en el desarrollo si tendrá fuertes motivos para arruinarle la vida.

**Nabiki-san: **Lo que sucedió entre ellos espero contarlo en el siguiente capítulo, no será la gran cosa, pero habrán muchos sentimientos de por medio :)

**Cjs: **Muchas gracias, Muchas gracias. Espero este haya sido de tu agrado también :D

**LINAAKANE: **Jejeje se contara pronto, muy pronto. ¡Gracias por leer!

Bien, como dentro de muy, muy poco termino clases y paso al siguiente grado, tendre mas tiempo de ponerme al dia con las historias y publicar fics nuevos :)

(Kii-chan: En serio? ._.)

Si -.-' Bueno, ya saben lo que dire de los **Reviews **asi que no los olviden! Hasta la proxima!

Peace Out! :D


End file.
